


Worship The Ground I Walk On - Salarry Sally Face Prom AU

by Tankbelly



Series: Worship The Ground I Walk On [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character building, Drug Use, Fluff, Happy Ending, Larry has a crush on Sally, Larry is a bi icon, M/M, Multi, Other, Salarry, Sally has a crush on ash and LArry, Sally has two hands, Slow Burn, Smoking, Travis is more of a creep in this im sorry, Travis likes Sally, Travis turns around, Weed, a lot of the gang goofing off, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankbelly/pseuds/Tankbelly
Summary: ((Giving it this title only because of Mindless Self Indulgence song Prom))Sally was on the fence about prom, he decided to lay low on the subject because he was torn. He wanted to ask Ash out to be his prom date, but also didn't want to abandon his best friend home alone during their movie night. However that all changed when the gang found out the school was homophobic, and wouldn't let Todd and Neil go to prom. With an outrageous idea to protest the prom, the gang go to prom together. Leaving Sally to have both Ash and Larry as his prom dates, which leaves him with questions and feelings he's never faced.





	1. Bad Food and Bad Ideas

The lunch food smelled horrendous on the plastic tray, as Sally made his way through the crowded noisy cafeteria. Taking note to start bringing his own lunches from home. Only edible things the school had to offer were the roles and milks, if they weren't stale or expired. How was school still running?

“Hey watch it!” a voice of an irritated girl yelped as she stood on top of a ladder. Spacing out, with half his vision and on top of it being restricted, wasn't the best idea in a crowded lunchroom. Sally accidentally bumped into the ladder that was halfway in the walking path between tables. 

“Oh I'm sorry.” Sally softly spoke, looking up to focus on the girl on the ladder. She was putting up a hand crafted banner, pink glitter lettering painted on washed out blue paper. Senior Prom. Oh shit, it was prom season already. The banner had the date, times, and the theme, which he only made a small mental note about. 

Sally only went to a few school dances the school had to offer. Often ones that served food, or were attached to other events. Mostly, on dance nights Larry and himself stayed home to watch cheesy horror movies. Camping out on Lisa’s couch, over stuffing on garbage food until they felt sick.

But prom was different. It was their Senior prom, last year and last chance to go. Sally had mixed feelings over the entire thing. Didn't help his father was bugging him about it. Going on and on about how its a “once in a lifetime experience”, “it's gonna be fun”,and “me and your mom went together for our senior year”. Sally knew very well his dad was just trying to give him a sense of normal, a chance at a normal high school experience, encouraging him to have some normal in his life.

His life was far from normal, but he appropriated, and understood where his dad was coming from. But another issue stood in the way of having a normal prom.

“Hey Sally Face,” Larry greeted, scooting over to let his friend sit down beside him. “Larry Face,” Sally returned with a smile hidden under his mask. Ash sitting on the other side of Sally with a welcoming warm smile.

His arrival got them out of their small talk that they shortly forgot. Chug leaned over the table towards Sally’s tray. “You gonna eat that?”

Sally grabbed the roll and the chocolate milk carton from his tray before sliding it over to Chug. “Help yourself.” he said in mild disgust towards the food. He didn't understand why or even how Chug could stand the food here.

Sally undid the bottom straps of his mask, gently pushing it up as he shoved small chunks of ripped off bread roll underneath it. The group seemed to go back into their small talk about classes and projects coming up.

“Shit, it's already prom season?” Larry caught a glance at another girl putting up another hand made poster board on the wall across from them. The cafeteria also covered in posters for the event. “This year has gone by fast.” Larry commented, turning back to his food, pushing it with an uninterested fork.

“You actually gonna go to prom this year, Larry?” Ash asked, leaning over the table a bit to give him a firm questioning look, a smirk teasing at the corner of her lips. Sally blushed at her leaning, causing her to get closer to him so he leaned out of her way.

Larry scoffed out a laugh. “Fuck no. The music is horrible, and I'm not at all gonna dress up in a suit for something like that.” 

Ash rolled her eyes at Larry, smirk growing into a playful smile. “Oh come on! You don't want to at least go to make fun of everyone? Teenage boys popping awkward boners with their dates, trying to slow dance but to scared to make any physical contact?”

Larry actually seemed to let his mind go to that, he smiled and laughed at that image of this stupid hormonal romance bullshit for teens. “Okay that would be really fucking funny. But nah, Sal and I are gonna do our movie night instead.”

Ash turned her gaze back over to Sal who still was keeping himself quiet over the topic of prom with chunks of bread being shoveled under his mask. He swallowed hard, almost choked when Ash looked at him. “Sal, do you want to go to prom?”

This was the problem. This was the problem and choice he had to face. Honestly, part of him wanted to ask Ash out to prom, but that would leave Larry home alone doing movie night and he couldn't fathom leaving Larry out on anything. He couldn't pick one over the other. It felt unfair, and complicated.

He shrugged his shoulders quietly as an answer. Trying to find anything to change the subject. He looked over to Todd, seeing he had hardly touched his food. He always brought food from home, and never did he not eat. “Yo Todd ya okay?” Sally asked. He was never this quiet.

Todd gave a half shoulder shrug, looking back to the group. “I actually was planning on going to prom with Neil, but when I went to get the tickets for it they told me we can't because we’re gay.” 

The lightness of the conversation quickly zapped out of everyone as they fell silent, then quickly outraged by this news. “What? Are you kidding me?” Larry snapped in surprised. “That's bullshit!”

Todd and Neil were open and known throughout the school for dating, Sally could just picture the staff already planning to single them out right when he walked into the office. It crushed his heart. 

Todd sighed, reaching into his backpack as he pulled out a piece of paper that had thick black ink printed on a horrible bright green. He tossed it to the group as Sally grabbed it. “These are all the rules and guidelines of the dance.” Todd said, distant and unimpressed. 

The paper had a list of guidelines. Dates must purchase one ticket each before the night of prom, girls must not wear dresses no shorter than an inch above their knees and if dress has thin straps must be covered with a shall, boys must wear clean suits no t-shirts or jeans. Dates must be boys and girls. 

Bullshit. All of it was bullshit. Sally threw the paper down, his own anger showing through. “Todd this is your senior prom with Neil! We have to do something!” those lines all too famous for Sally to come from his mouth. Todd sighed, he could basically hear the gears turning in Sally’s mind for a plan. 

“What, sneak into prom?” Todd scoffed. He knew Sally was good at sneaking around, breaking into places. Larry wasn't a good influence on that as he knew how to pick locks. The two would try and explore every unknown corner of any place they entered if given the chance. 

“Yes.” Sally said with complete confidence. At first, Sally wasn't going to act on anything towards prom. He didn't have the confidence to ask Ash out, nor did he want to complicate their friendship if she said no. Even if she said yes, that would leave Larry alone in a since. Todd and Neil, Chug and Maple, theatrically Ash and Sal. Larry not having someone like that, didn't sit right for Sally at all.

That stress aside, he had a better reason to go to prom. Get Neil and Todd in. Everyone at the table looked more than on board with this, Todd looked skeptical. “Well how the hell are you gonna sneak us in? Pick lock the gym doors?”

Todd’s idea was most logical, but least fun. Sally looked at the list one more time. “I'm not sneaking you in like some bootleg alcohol in the roaring 2's.” Larry piped up, slamming a fist down on the table.

“You are going to buy a ticket, and walk your happy gay ass into that prom. We are not hiding you. You having nothing to hide Todd. We are protesting this prom.” Larry added passionately and everyone stared at him with wide eyes for his sudden burst of passion.

“What's your plan Larry? Spray painting anarchy symbols on the front doors, screaming with signs out front?” Todd scoffed, shaking his head. “Thanks guys, but me and Neil are going to just have a night in.”

The table erupted into a series of protests on Todd’s statement. Todd groaned, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. All of his friends would stop at nothing to give him the prom he wanted with Neil. He appreciated his friends, but at the same time, they always came up with crazy ideas to boot.

“What's your plan then?” Todd sounded defeated, looking to Sal knowing he probably already had a plan ticking away in his skull. 

“Break the other rules. Says girls can't wear short dresses, but nothing about guys.” Sally mentioned with a shrug. Todd Held back the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Sally would want everyone to cross dress.

Todd wasn't against the cross dressing, he admired Sally for always pushing the gender norm, never caring if people saw him as a girl or a boy, it never mattered to him. However, “I'm not wearing a dress.”

“I'm so wearing a dress!” Larry piped up excitedly, a toothy grin on his face at this idea. Ash laughed at his enthusiasm. “Then I’ll wear a suit.”

“I'm in.” Maple said with a shrug, she gently pinched at Chug’s side. “Chug you’d be adorable in a dress.” a warm blush crossed his cheeks but he didn't back down from the idea. “Why not.”

Five out if one were all for it. Todd nodded slowly in defeat. “Fine, a cross-dressing prom it is.” he stood up from the table as lunch was nearly over. Looked like every was going to prom together. That solved Sally’s problem, and hopefully will solve Todd’s.


	2. Father like Son

The rest of the school day dragged on dreadfully slow. Sally was relieved as the last few minutes ticked away at the clock before the bell rung through the school. He met up with Larry, they always walked together to and from school. Luckily Addison's was comfortably close to their high school.

Larry pulled out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it against his lips. Sally grimaced, making a displeased noise to communicate the expression on his face. Larry looked down, taking a longer drawl than he planned out of spite. “Really?”

“I don't want you to get addicted Lar.” Sally gently piped up. He knew his taller friend smoked, sometimes he even had one or split one with the other. He couldn't help but notice Larry was smoking more often than usual and it brought him some concern. One every once and awhile, maybe one every two to three days. It felt daily now. 

“I'm not addicted Sal.” he flicked the forming ashes onto the ground as they walked. “Fine, this will be my last one for a week.”

Sally rolled his eye underneath his mask. “2 weeks.” 

Larry let out a sigh with a puff of smoke following out of his lips. “Fine.” he handed the box over to Sally, where he gave a quick glance inside.

“Dude!” Sally smacked Larry in the arm. “Half the box is gone, what the fuck?” He put them aggressively into his jacket pocket. He was so not getting them back for awhile.

“Chill dude,” Larry laughed it off with a small shrug. “Been stressed out with some upcoming tests, may or may not have had a few extras.” he knew it looked bad, and he knew Sally was worried about his long term health whenever he grab one from the box. 

“Why does it matter? The chances of me dying from cigarettes is a lot slimmer than dying from something else.” Larry argued and defended himself.

Sally pouted under his mask. He understood that, he had a higher chance dying in a car accident than getting lung cancer. Regardless, it started with addiction and he didn't want to see Larry go down that path. “Just, chill your intake okay? I'd rather you smoke twice as much weed than you do cigarettes.”

Larry smiled down at Sal, putting an arm around his shoulders. “I’ll gladly do that trade! Time to hit up Todd.”

Sally playfully pushed at his side, but not removing his arm. He had mixed feelings about Larry putting his arm on him. He enjoyed being close enough to Larry that they could openly show affection. It added to the bullying from Travis and questioning stares, but the two didn't think anything bad from it.

The only downside to it, was that the taller male made him feel so much smaller. After the playful jab he put his own arm around his back and gave him a sharp pinch to his side. “Not what I meant asshole!” Sally laughed out.

Larry was nearly done with his cigarette, he flicked off some of the remaining ashes before passing it off to Sally. “Want some?”

Sally stared at the burning white paper packed with poison and bullshit for a long moment. He moved away from Larry to unhook the bottom of his mask before making a grumbling noise of defeat. If this was Larry’s last cigarette for two weeks it was also going to be Sally's.

“Hypocrite.” Larry laugh as Sally’s cold slim fingers snatched the burning cigarette. 

Sally knew addiction ran in his family, he did indulge in the things that were horrible for him but was fully aware to space it all out. If he ever had a craving, he wouldn't touch whatever it was for weeks to a month. 

He took in a long drawl, nearly finishing it off. “Shut the fuck up.” he spat at him in one long exhale of smoke chasing his words.

\----

Once the two got to Addison Apartments they parted for their respected apartments. Sally’s dad promised to get off of work early tonight for them to spend some extra time together. Sally knew better than to spend all his time at Larry’s it would make his dad lonely in that apartment.

Sally opened the door, greeted by a grumpy Gizmo who was crying to Sally once he opened the door. “Oh really now?...uh huh, that's how your days going.. You hungry?” Sally talked over Gizmo’s loud meows for attention.

He went into the kitchen, his food was full besides a small circle eaten out of it. “You fat ass, you have food.” Sally laughed. He bent down, shaking the dish to even out the food and that eased Gizmo’s soul instantly. “Stinky man.” he lovingly scolded as he rubbed down Gizmo’s back as he ate. 

Sally dropped his backpack off to his bedroom, before heading to his dad’s office where he politely knocked. “Come in Sal!” Henry’s tired voice came through the door.

Sally opened it, leaning on the door handle with all his weight as he swung it open dramatically. “Hey Dad.” he called to him as he found a chair to sit in.

Henry spun his chair around, smile on his face as he sighed relieved for having a break from staring at his computer screen for hours. “How was school, got a lot of homework?” Henry asked as he got up from his office chair to stretch a bit.

Sally shrugged, messing with the sleeve of his sweater. “Eh it was school, I got like two assignments to do. Not much really, how's work going?” he asked, a small blush forming under his mask. He would have to bring up prom at some point. Debating in his mind how to ease into that conversation.

Henry sighed, spinning a bit to face his computer. “Oh, long like always. I should have…” He looked down at his watch, a hum drumming deep in his throat. He looked at his computer screen, scrolling through a few documents before turning back to his son. “I have about one more hour or so left, then I should be done for today. I was thinking we could go out for dinner for a change.” He gave his son a hopeful smile. He knew Sally didn’t like eating out all too often due to the stares he got, and having to move his mask out of the way in public. They ate out for special occasions or when Henry didn’t have the time to go grocery shopping that day.

Sally nodded in agreement. “Sounds great dad. Um, actually I wanted to let ya know I’m going to prom.” He kept his gaze down, still fidgeting at his sleeve as he spoke. He was nervous telling his dad, because all month he had been telling his dad he wasn’t planning on going to prom. But now, it’s all shifted and most likely not in the way his dad would have hoped. 

“That’s great Sal!” Henry beamed, a genuine smile spreading over his face, causing the years of stress caused wrinkles to add to his happy expression. Sally couldn’t help but smile under his mask, he enjoyed seeing his father smile it wasn’t very common. “Who are you going with? Are you going with Ashley, she is a lovely sweet girl.”

Sally felt himself choke on the air he was breathing, swallowing the lump in his throat at his dad’s words. A heated hot blush crept over his cheeks, causing his mask to get stuffy. He tugged on the top of his tear, feeling that they too were burning up with a blush. He was going to say no, but he really couldn’t. Was he going with Ash? It was kinda a group thing at this point. Unless Larry was going with Ash. Sally felt a rush of questions he didn’t even consider fill his mind all at once. “Uh, no...Not really. I’m- I mean, kinda? I’m going with Larry-”

The happy beam of his dad’s face dropped, giving Sally a shocked and concerned glance as a blush crept over his own cheeks. “Oh! Oh I’m sorry Sal, I didn’t mean to assume. Larry is such a sweet boy, always treats you well. You know, I love you even if you like boys, girls or both-”

Oh shit. That's not what he meant. He assumed he was dating Larry, and that caused Sally’s cheeks to get even hotter, heart racing with embarrassment. He wasn’t planning on going into details of his sexuality, his relationships with his friends, over this conversation about prom. It brought more racing questions into his mind that he would have to sort through after he made it out of his dad’s office alive.

Sally groaned, a hand stroking through his long blue hair anxiously. “Dad! No, no me and Larry are not- I mean, thank you for understanding, but Dad- fuck.” He felt himself stumble and choke on his words. He took a deep breath, sighing heavily as he overcame his embarrassment. “I need to buy a dress for prom.” He spat out with a heavy exhale of air.

Henry’s face went from shocked, to confused under a minute. A beat of silence fell over the two after they had awkwardly word vomited at each other. “Oh,” Henry finally broke the silence and settled more comfortably into his chair. “Wh-What kind of dress?” He stuttered out, being very careful with his word choice now. He knew Sally always pushed the gender roles of society, always supported him even if he didn’t quite understand it. Sometimes he wanted to ask Sally questions about it, but was too worried of upsetting his son or growing an awkward distance between them he didn’t want to risk. So, he just let Sally do whatever he wished with his appearance, he deserved that much. At times, he wish his wife was still around to ask her for advice on their son. He loved him deeply, unconditionally, the light of his life in everything, but being a single parent was hard at times. Definitely during Sally’s uniquely odd teenage years.

Sally shrugged and sighed, after the tension slowly left their conversation Sally went into a bit more detail of their protest to prom. “I dunno, any dress really. My school won’t let Todd and Neil go to prom, so all my friends and I are going to protest by cross-dressing and breaking the rules for the prom.” Sally explained, and Henry gave out a long exclaim of understanding.

“That’s horrible they won’t let them go.” He said with a frown. “So you’re going with Larry to protest their homophobia?”

Shit. Who was even his date for this? Maple had Chug, Todd had Neil. Ash and Larry...Well, they didn’t get that far in the discussion during lunch. Was he taking them both? A bit of worry settled into his stomach. He remembered how Ash giggled and laughed at Larry’s excitement over wearing a dress, declaring she would wear a suit to match with their theme. Were they going together? Sally went back to picking at his clothes, now the hole on his knee of his jeans.

“I guess, I mean we haven’t sorted out dates yet I suppose. I just need a dress. We have a week until prom to get that all figured out.” His voice was distant, clearly lost in thought on a different route than he was having with his father. Henry knew not to press any more information if his voice got that way. He just hoped and trusted his son would always feel comfortable going to him for anything.

“Not a problem Sal, I’ll set some money aside and we can go dress shopping soon.” He gave him a reassuring smile. Sally let out a relaxed sigh, didn’t realize he was holding in his breath for a moment. “Thanks dad. I’ll let ya get back to work.” He stood up from his chair, before crossing over and giving him dad a tight hug. Even though that conversation was painfully awkward, he knew it was awkward for the both of them and didn’t want his dad to worry. He already over worried about him as is. 

Sally left the office, heading to his room and right after shutting the door he quickly removed his mask in the safety of his bedroom. His face was still burning up under that stuffy mask, so it was a relief removing it. He flopped himself down on his bed, knowing it was probably a better idea to pull out his homework and get started on it right away. But his mind was still rushing over the questions his dad planted. 

He had no idea who his actual date was. At the time, he was mainly concerned about making Neil’s and Todd’s prom experience possible. He didn’t even consider his own. He thought he didn’t have to chose who was going with, but still he was left picking between Ash and Larry; if that was even an option. His stomach began to turn remembering how Ash laughed at Larry, it reminded him of how all the other girls in his school laughed at their crushes jokes. Did Ash like Larry? He honestly wouldn’t be surprised. Those two always had art classes together, the two of them sharing art techniques throughout the years. They had a type of playful banter with one another, it reminded him of how Larry and himself joked, but Sally could never see himself getting that close to Ash.

Ash was beautiful, Larry was handsome, the both of them so kindhearted amazing people; they’d make a cute couple. Sally felt himself regretting this idea he came up with. He should have just stuck with Larry for prom night; food comas and cheap jump scares felt so much better than these shitty questions and conflicting feelings. Prom was going to be hell.


	3. PDA Restrictions

“It’s so fucking cold.” Larry cursed as he walked beside Sally, making their way to the school the following morning. Larry was buried deep in his jacket, arms held close to his torso and hands deep in his red hoodie. Sally looked up at him, he was bundled up as well but was feeling pretty okay in the chilly morning air.

“You big baby, it’s not that bad.” Sally had gloves on, hands deep in his pockets keeping himself warm. Larry looked almost adorable with his hood close around his face, nose poking out and red from the cold. Sally blushed, okay, he was adorable. It left Sally with a fit of butterflies in his stomach once he thought about it for a moment. He didn’t think much of it, dismissing the feeling as quickly as it came.

Larry let out a shiver, which Sally met with a roll of his eyes. He let one of his hands slip from it’s warm pocket, facing the cold for a moment as it reached into Larry’s pocket to grab his hand. Larry let Sally tangle their fingers together, his gloves making his hands a lot warmer in comparison. Larry let out a sigh of relief, moving closer to Sally’s side to hopefully zap some of his warmth.

“You’re like, bigger than me, shouldn’t that make you warmer?” Sally asked as they approached the school, luckily it wasn’t too far away and Larry could warm up.

“My limbs are longer, it makes me get cold faster.” Larry said, trying to shrug but his shoulders just got even more stiff as he huddled into his jacket. His long brown hair poking out of his hood, luckily it was keeping his neck warm.

“That makes no sense Larry,” Sally squeezed Larry’s hand. Wishing he was bigger than the other, because he would just wrap himself around the shivering giant beside him.

“Your statement was no better.” Once they got close enough to the school doors, Larry let go of Sally’s hand and sprinted to the doors as he quickly slipped inside. A sigh of relief at the warmth of the building. They always got there fairly early. It gave them time to finish up any homework they neglected the day before, and catch up with the others before classes. The halls were dead besides a few lingering students and teachers, making their way to the library where they often met with the others.

A few kids sat at the computers, messing around on games and silly websites and some doing homework. There was an area where there were a few worn out lounge chairs and a couch. Sally sat down on the couch, about to prop his legs up onto the cushion when Larry threw himself down quicker than he could act. “Jesus Lar!” Sally exclaimed, an ‘oof’ following as Larry’s head fell in Sally’s lap. 

Larry curled himself around Sally, face towards Sally’s stomach as he nuzzled his cold nose against his jacket. “I’m fucking cold and tired.” He groaned into his stomach. Sally rolled his eyes, taking off his gloves and handing them to the other to wear. His hands were a lot smaller, but he knew Larry would use them regardless if they fit or not.

Larry snatched the gloves, wiggling to get them on before shoving his hands back into his red jacket pockets. Sally sighed as he leaned his head back against the couch. The two were often this affectionate. Hugs, small platonic touches here and there. After Sally’s mask flew off his face and hit Larry in the face, the affection only grew from there. The two would share their beds, or couches during sleepovers. Sally was comfortable being himself around Larry, he never once felt nervous or unsafe around his best friend. They trusted each other with their lives, always joked about going to the same nursing home and dying together in their 80's.

“Hey Lar, I got a question for ya.” Sally piped up, looking down at the other who looked to be sleeping in his lap. He found a stray hair that poked out from his hood, where he began to gently play with it, twisting it between painted fingers. Larry made a tired hum as a response. He was listening, at least.

Sally bit at his bottom lip, tongue darting over the lifted thick scar that sat in that spot. “Who are our dates for prom? I mean...like...we didn’t really discuss that… Like, I know it’s kinda a group thing. But, Todd has Neil, Chug has Maple…” He wanted to add, ‘you have Ash’ having a feeling the two were already planning to be each other’s dates.

Larry looked up at Sally, blinking at him as if he grew two heads. “Oh, Ash is our date. Like, the three of us.” He cleared up. At how matter-a-fact he spoke, he felt like the two of them talked about it before informing him about this decision, not that he was complaining. It made it easier, he didn’t have to choose. But at the same time, that sinking feeling filled his stomach. Was he going to just be a third-wheel for the two? He didn’t want to get in the way if Larry and Ash were...well, a thing. 

He wouldn’t say he was out right jealous; more like sad, or left out. Larry was his best friend, he undoubtedly loved Larry, felt so comfortable and close with him that no matter what, he would choose Larry over any dance date with Ash. But, he also had a crush on Ash and had one on her ever since they met. He always held back, his face being one reason that shot his confidence. He didn’t want to complicate their relationship as friends, nor the relationships with others. If Larry liked Ash, he’d support it. He would give Larry any chance of happiness any chance he got. He loved Larry that much.

Sally wanted to ask Larry more about the date set up for prom, even his feelings with Ash. He wanted to know, because he didn’t want to accidentally blow this out of the water. His eyes shot up from Larry’s soft sleepy face -his face had a cute blush from being warm and comfortably nuzzled against him- to the doors of the library where Ash and Todd came through and met up with them. Guess so questions had to wait.

Larry groaned out loudly, feeling Ash pick up his long legs from their cozy curled up spot against Sally’s side as she sat herself on the couch beside Sally, placing Larry’s leg over her lap. “Good morning Sally, good morning Larry~” She said with endearment, playfully patting at his legs.

“I was comfy, and you had to move me, you fucker!” Larry turned his head to Ash who he gave a glare to. Ash laughed at his little hissy fit. “Bite me.” She spat at him.

He had hoped this interaction would help him piece their relationship together but it didn’t. They bantered like this constantly. It was similar to how him and Larry joked, but sometimes they got very vicious towards each other. A constant state of one-upping each other, a battle of wits and swears most days. Todd had to break up some of their banter. It was never to hurt each other; just how they talked to each other. Sally assumed it was from their art classes, maybe their art started their bantering rival-like relationship. Sally didn’t know if it was their type of flirting, or just- them.

Todd rolled his eyes at the two, making himself comfortable in a chair across from them. “One of these days we’ll be kicked out of the library because of your constant fighting.”

“Nah, we love each other. Isn’t that right Larry?” Ash asked, Larry didn’t answer just nuzzled himself more into Sally’s belly. Ash pinched his thigh and he hissed. “Ow-fuck- yes.” He finally confessed. Sally blushed, until prom came up, this behavior never phased him...but now...it had a completely different meaning now to him. 

Neil came into the library a few moments later, Todd’s face instant glowing into a warm smile when he made eye contact with his boyfriend. It warmed Sally’s heart, seeing those two so happily in love. He knew those two were meant to be together. It wasn’t just any typical high school romance for those two, they were actually madly in love and had such a healthy relationship. Open communication, never fought, often gave relationship advice for their peers who were struggling to even keep their relationships running one more day.

It left Sally with a small ache in his chest, he wanted to find something like that. He had it with Larry, sure. But Larry was his best friend. He looked down at the other, nose pressed against his belly and butterflies lurched in his stomach for a moment. Yeah, just best friends.

Neil leaned over Todd who sat in his chair, kissing him gently on the lips. “Good morning,” He greeted him first before turning to the rest in the group. “Good morning guys. Damn Larry, you got the right idea!” 

“Wait-Neil-No!” Todd protested but it was too late, Neil was crawling into Todd’s lap, sitting across him with a bit grin on his face like he just took over the world with that one solid movement. Neil wrapped his arms around Todd’s neck, leaning back against the arm rests comfortably. “So Todd told me about your protest idea Sal.” Neil started up and Todd blushed, shaking his head as he already knew what Neil was bringing up. “I’m gonna wear a dress to prom with you guys. Sounds fun!” 

Sally blushed gently under his mask, thankful no one could see it. He found it sweet that Neil wanted to join in on their protesting efforts. Maybe getting more people in on it would up their chances of bringing that stupid rule down for the night, and hopefully for proms for future students. “That’s great Neil! We really want to make sure you two get the prom you both want.”

Larry rolled over onto his back, face turning to look at the two crammed on the chair. “We still gotta go dress shopping. I already told my mom about it.”

Ash laughed and shook her head at Larry. “All three of us are going dress shopping. I trust Sally’s taste in dresses, but you are not picking your dress. That’s my job. I also was able to get some of my other friends from a few classes to join in on it. They are so excited to wear suits and do their boyfriend’s makeup.”

Larry smirked mischievously at Ash. “Wait, you’ve got friends outside of us?” That got Larry a sharp jab into his stomach. “Asshole!” Ash added.

Sally rolled his eyes at their now questionable banter. “I think that’s great Ash, the more the better our chances of getting that rule removed. Thanks Ash, for reaching out.” Sally felt a blush creep over his face when Ash returned a sweet gentle smile to the other. “Anytime Sally.” Her hand reaching over and squeezing his shoulder which just made his face heat up even more.

“Okay Larry, get up off your friends lap. You two Neil, no PDA.” The librarian came up to the group, her voice being stern as she stood around them with crossed arms. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, but Sally couldn’t help but notice the straight students that got caught making out between the bookshelves rarely got scolded at.

Larry groaned, sitting himself up between Ash and Sally. Just to push his limits he put his arm around Sal behind the couch. Neil swallowed nervously, as he removed himself from his boyfriend instantly and hopped over to the chair beside him. Broke Sally’s heart seeing just how quickly Neil and Todd reacted to being told to stop. It was a constant battle for them, scary to get caught doing any affection even when it was innocent. He didn’t want them to live in fear of their love, it was unfair. “Same with your arm, Johnson.” The lady spoke one more time sternly. Larry huffed, removing his arm from Sally.

“Stupid PDA rule.” Larry mumbled, flipping her off when her back was turned as she walked away. Sally couldn’t help but feel discouraged by this. What if they did all of this work to break the prom rules, even with a crowd of people all taking part, and all of them get turned away? They all lose their chance for prom? Sally felt his stomach turn with a pit of anxiety over this plan. He just hoped it worked.


	4. Who Would Kiss a Face Like Mine?

The school day remained uneventful, despite Sally’s catching on more of Ash’s and Larry’s bantering. It definitely seemed like the two were flirting. During lunch the two had another swearing fighting, leaving them with Todd telling them to knock it off, laughing fits and throwing things at each other. Sally was getting jealous but not in the way he had thought.

The two boys walked back to their apartment building together, but instead of going their separate ways Sally wanted to spend time with Larry. Ask those burning questions in his mind, but also just being with him did help relax him after a long day at school. It beat being stuck alone in his bedroom.

When Larry opened the door to his apartment, the lights were off taking that Lisa was not home yet. He turned them on, making the living space feel less spooky and more lived in. Lisa constantly told Larry to stop leaving the lights on in rooms he wasn't in, but when he was home alone he turned all of them on. He knew this place was haunted, and still was scared of the red eyed demon.

The two made their way to his bedroom, Sally flopped himself down into Larry’s beanbag chair and let out a comfortable sigh of relief. Larry’s bedroom felt like more of a home than his own room and apartment, he always felt safe here. 

Larry took his jacket off, setting his bag down before laying across his bed in a long stretch. “One good thing Prom brings is that school is almost over. I can't wait to sleep in on a weekday.”

Sally chuckled with a grin. “You gotta get a job, and you might still have to get up early for it.” Sally mentioned. The two talked about going to college as a possibility, definitely pressured into it by adults and school. But neither one of them knew what they wanted to do with a career, and wanted a break from school to actually figure it out.

“I’ll get a night shift job, I already got a fucked up sleeping schedule.” Larry laughed out. He took naps when he got home from school, during classes, and was in and out of sleep all night. 

Sleepovers were wild between the two of them. Sally would wake up with a dim light from Larry’s phone, him playing some puzzle game until he passed out again. If Sally had a nightmare Larry would be up instantly there to comfort and talk with him if Sally wanted to express the contents of the dream. Even with waking each other up often, they never minded, because the company was better than nothing.

Sally looked over at Larry, his face heating up anxiously as he had no idea how he was going to ease into this conversation. How wad he going to ask his best friend if he had a crush on Ash, which he had a crush on her as well? He found himself pulling on loose strings on the rips of his jeans. 

“You excited to go to prom with Ash?” Sally tried to make his voice sound playful, teasing, but it just came off as anxious and unsteady. Larry gave him a questioning look like he was talking in riddles.

“I mean I guess I'm excited to go. I'm more excited to cross dress, make a fool of myself, and screw with the school system.” Larry made no comment on going with Ash. He wasn't going to prom for her, he was doing this for Neil and Todd. 

Sally chuckled under his mask. “Come on you two have been flirting all week. You sure you aren't a little excited to slow dance with her?” Sally spoke with more confidence than the first time, voice teasing however his cheeks were still burning anxiously under his mask. He was tempted to take it off, but did not want Larry to see how flustered he really was.

Larry scoffed a choked out laugh, before he erupted into a fit of laughter. Sally felt his heart sink in embarrassment. Either Larry was making fun of him for assuming, but regardless he was making a fool of himself. 

“Me and Ash? God no! Fuck, like yeah she's really sweet and the coolest girl I've ever met besides Maple, we are not interested in each other at all.” Larry shook his head, big dorky grin on his face from his fit of laughter. “Where is this coming from? Just because we are going to prom together...Dude, you're our date as well.”

Ash blushed with a shrug. “I just thought...I mean, you two would be cute together…” his confidence completely gone as he anxiously picked at his clothing and held his head down.

Larry rolled his eyes. “Really, you're jealous? I know you like Ash Sally you are so bad at hiding it!” he held his hands up in surrender. “I swear on my life, I'm not interested in your girl. I was even gonna let you two share some slow dances together~” Larry teased and made kissy noises while winking at the other.

Sally blushed even more, mask beyond the point of stuffy; he felt like whatever he had left of a face was melting off. “Sh-shut up you ass!” Sally picked up a dirty shirt from the ground and threw it at Larry’s grinning face. “I don't- I mean...It's complicated.”

Larry laughed a little bit, leaning over a bit closer to Sal. “How is it complicated?”

Sally felt butterflies fill his stomach again at his words, his tone of voice just felt so teasing. Larry was making it complicated. He felt confused. For once he was questioning his sexuality when before he never really even cared about attraction. He wanted to take his mask off and scream in frustration. He didn't have a crush on his best friend. He didn't have a crush on Larry. That's bullshit.

Sally looked away, his long blue hair covering his face as he shrugged. “We...well, everyone in the group would be dating someone and you...well...You wouldn’t have someone, and I don't want that. Id never want to date Ash if it meant less time with you, and...You’d be alone, kinda…” 

Larry’s face of grinning and teasing smirks left. His eyes went soft and a small blush on his cheeks formed. He pressed his lips in a thin line of thought. “Dude...You're so adorably selfish but if you wanna date someone go for it.” Larry got up from his spot on the bed, before slamming himself down beside Sally on the beanbag chair.

He wrapped his arms around Sally, pulling him into his lap. He rustled up his hair with a playful grin. “Dude you're a catch! Ash would be so lucky to have ya. I wouldn't want my best bro to miss out on finding love.”

Sally laughed as he was easily picked up and playfully roughed around with. He kicked and pushed at Larry playfully. “Shut the fuck up man, Ash is so not interested in me. You’ve seen my face, nobody would wanna kiss that.”

Larry smirked. “Wanna bet? Come on, I can be kissing practice for prom night!” he teased, making dramatic kissy faces and noises at Sally’s masked face. 

“Duuuudee!” Sally laughed, pushing on Larry’s face to get him away. His face heated under his mask. Part of him was considering it, but kissing Larry was just as complicated as dating Ash. Besides his face was far from kissable and he knew it. 

Larry got off him, smiling and laughing. “Don't worry, you and Ash will have a good prom too. I’ll make sure of it.”

This entire time he wanted to make sure Neil and Todd would have a good prom, he completely neglected the idea of him having a good time and what the others would possibly want out of this. He decided to let the conversation drop, however he made a personal note to make sure Larry would enjoy his prom as much as the others.


	5. Dress Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thanks everyone for the Kudos! I appreciate it, lets me know people are reading my fic. Feel free to leave comments and feedback, I'd really like to see what you all think of my take on this prom AU. :) Sorry I've been slow on uploading. Life has been happening a lot...A lot of work on top of it...So hopefully people are still around to see it through! I will finish this I promise!))

Prom was approaching closely, and Sally began to feel the stress that most teens got during this time. Larry, Ash and himself were at the mall dress shopping. Lisa and Henry took them all to look around at the few stores that were expecting teenagers to drop hundreds on dresses for a one night event. Sally didn't understand the appeal of all this.

They got to their first dress store, Lisa and Henry smiling to the three of them. “You guys have fun, just text us when you are ready we’ll be around looking at a few other shops.” Sally noticed a certain glow in his dad’s eyes whenever he was around Lisa. Lisa shared that same glow, it showed in her smile. The two were terrible at hiding their feelings for each other.

“K mom, you two have fun.” Larry knew. Sally knew. They’ve discussed it, knowing their parents were secretly, and failing at it, seeing each other. They both agreed it was good for them, but at the same time for the both of them it was awkward. Both boys had an image of seeing their parents with their departed parent. But, in the end they knew they needed to find happiness. They just were waiting for the sit down and the talk.

Once the two left, very close together as they walked Ash began to chuckle to herself. “Holy shit your parents and totally boning each other.”

Larry’s cheeks heated up and he sharply jabbed his elbow into Ash’s arm. “Jesus fuck Ash, you didn't have to word it like that.” 

Sally held back a laugh at her words, a blush forming on his cheeks as well, but it was due to catching Larry’s. His cheeks got so dark it was adorable. Why did he find his best friend so god damn adorable?

“We already know, but I really don't want that image in my head ever again, thanks.” Sally added with a shake of his head. They went deeper into the bright store covered prom dresses. He didn't know where to start, but he knew what he was looking for.

However, Larry seemed to be more lost. He grew quiet, blush still on his cheeks as he aimlessly looked through dresses. He's never done this before and it made him nervous. He didn't know what to look for, a lot of the dresses had built in bras and he didn't want to go as far as making a fake chest. 

Sally nervously kept glancing over to the taller one, he wanted to find words to help calm his nerves but he didn't know how. With nervous fingers he gently reached for Larry’s hand, fingers weakly tangling and messing with the others in a silent attempt of reassurance.

Larry’s blush deepened, hand squeezing Sally’s hand as a small smile crossed his lips at the jester. Ash had wandered off down a few aisles away, busily looking through dresses like she was on a mission, knowing exactly what she wanted.

She came back, holding a few dresses in her arms. “Stop looking through those god awful dresses and try these on!” she thrusted the dresses towards Larry. Sally quickly dropped his hand out of Larry’s anxiously at hearing Ash’s voice.His face flushed, for some reason holding his hand in that moment he didn't want Ash to see.

Larry took the dresses, scoffing out a laugh at Ash’s determination at finding just the perfect dress for him. “Fine fine.” he rolled his eyes and headed to the dressing rooms.

Sally was about to go on his own hunt for a dress when Ash grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to come along. “Come on we gotta watch this train wreck!” 

Sally blushed heatedly, but allowed himself to get tugged along to follow Ash to the dressing rooms. Holding Ash’s hand felt strangely foreign, unlike Larry’s familiar long bony digits.

They waited outside of the dressing room, waiting for Larry to come out after each dress to show it off. He had a flushed embarrassed look each time, especially the ones Ash picked out solely for comedic reasons.

Some of them looked god awful leaving both in fits of laughter. But some, despite not being good enough in Ash’s eyes, looked damn good to Sally. He didn't realize Larry had nice hips, and his lanky body looked great in longer dresses. He was caught speechless a few times, gaping really behind his mask. 

“So Sal what do you think?” Ash asked as she studied Larry in a long black dress, but it was plain in his eyes. “Could be sexier.” Sally blurted out. “Like, Larry, you need to be awkward boner popping sexy.” he laughed even though his own words were making him blush.

Larry laughed, cheeks turning red in return. “Oh man I wanna turn some heads. Make some guys question their sexuality over my fine ass.” Larry busted up laughing at the idea of preteen boys getting sexually confused at him during prom. 

Ash smirked at the two, looking back at Larry. “Now I'm gonna ask you this once. Do you wanna go hard on this?”

“Go hard or go home.” Larry said with confidence and Ash’s smirk turned into a mischievous grin. She went up to Larry and kissed his cheek after hugging him tight. “You are so going to regret this!”

Larry looked to Sally with a plea for help written all over his face, which Sally held a smirk under his mask followed by a slow shrug as he turned on his heel. He wanted to see what Ash had in mind. “You two have fun I'm going to look for my dress.” as Sally walked away, getting lost within the aisle if dresses Ash tugged Larry to find the perfect dress.

After a long moment of the three shopping they met back in the dressing rooms together. Larry and Sally separated themselves into their own rooms, slipping on the dresses they had picked out.

Sally had picked out a short black dress that was definitely a few inches shorter than above the knee, trying to rub in the dress code policies in the school’s face. He thought it was stupid that girls had to cover their shoulders and knees because it might distract male students. He couldn't count how many times he’s found awkward boners on guys way more distracting, but no; Girls had to cover innocent body parts. He was going to break every dress code rule because he was a guy.

Sally was checking out the dress in the mirror, it was fairly frilly on the bottom. The top luckily tight against his chest, and had thin straps. He styled his hair down over his shoulders before he planned on walking out. He had lingering thick scars that trailed down his neck to his shoulders from the accident. 

“Hey Sal,” Larry’s voice made Sally jump nearly out of his skin. He made sure his neck was covered up before opening the door. 

“Yeah Lar-” Sally felt himself nearly choke as he was faced with Larry’s exposed back. His hair pulled over his shoulder exposing an open dress back. His spine was thin and poking out against his skin, his shoulder blades even more prominent.

“Can you zip me up?” Larry asked as he looked over his shoulder after feeling Sally’s eyes lingering a moment too long.

Sally didn't say anything as he stepped closer, pulling the zipper up his back to cover up his spine but his shoulder blades remained and damn they were beautiful to look at. Sally had to hold back the urge to trace along his defined bones.

Larry turned around fixing his hair to lay naturally along his back and Sally nearly began to pout that his shoulders were no longer in view. Larry smiled to Sally, eyes scanning him up and down quickly as his smile grew even more wide. “Damn Sally, you look fucking smokin’ hot!”

Sally blushed and punched him playfully in the shoulder. “Shut the fuck up.” Sally however could say the same to Larry who wore a long red dress that hugged his frame well. The red a deep shade, with black embellishments trailing up the bottom of it. On one side there was a skit exposing one of Larry’s thin lanky legs.

Probably the most jaw dropping feature was the front, which had a thick choker, connecting to the top of the dress with matching red fishnet. With Larry’s long neck and features, his collar bones exposed beautifully-Sally swore no woman would look as good as Larry did in that dress.

“You look- great Lar.” Sally knew his words fell flat of how much he actually appreciated of that dress. He knew he was never good at words, but he must have sounded airless enough to give Larry a smirk to his lips. 

“Come on let's not keep Ash waiting.” Larry had a feeling any moment now Ash was gonna come back there and drag their asses out of the dressing room. Sally didn't want it to seem like the two were caught up with something different.

The two walked out, Sally a bit more comfortable than Larry since he was used to wearing dresses occasionally while the taller male did not. Ash whistled at the two of them with a big grin on her face. “Those are the dresses! You two look so hot, I’m so lucky to have you both as my dates.”

Sally blushed under his mask, her words so genuine and sweet. He almost forgot he was going to prom with Ash, and Larry was planning on making their prom great. His stomach twisted uneasy as he realized, he wasn't the third wheel. Larry was. He wasn't going to let that happen. It was the three of them going to Prom.

“I think we are all lucky.” Sally wrapped his arm around Larry’s waist and tugging into a side-hug. “I'm happy I'm going with you both. I wouldn't want it any other way.”

Ash gave them both a tight hug. “Okay you big sap get your ass in normal clothes. I still gotta find myself a suit.” 

The two went back into the dressing rooms together, Sally unzipping Larry’s dress for him before slipping into his own room where he got back into his comfortable street clothes. He never minded wearing feminine things, but being in the warmth and comfort of his sweater was a relief. 

After the three met up again, finding Ash’s suit was a lot easier. It was mainly finding her size which was easier than expected. She went with a black suit, with a matching shade of red button up to fit Larry’s dress. Her tie was thin and black, it looked classy on her. Sally couldn't help but find it adorable seeing Larry helping her tie it. She looked stunning, and Sally didn't understand why women didn't wear suits more. They looked so much sexier in them than men. He couldn't wait to turn some heads at prom and wreck the school system.

Larry called his mom to come meet them back at the store to get the dresses, Ash’s parents sending her off with the money for it. Of course her suit was a lot cheaper than the dresses. Sally felt irritated by it but kept his options on it to himself. Larry and Ash both knew how much he hated little shit like that, when women have to pay more, and the outrageous pointless pricing in America for what should be basic human needs- he let out a small huff to get out of his mind over the matter.

When Lisa and Henry showed back up at the dress shop, Sally couldn’t help but notice the happiness in both of their eyes. Both Lisa and Henry looked exhausted most days, single parents working their asses off to support their kids and give them both the happiest best lives they could have. Sally was always aware of that, Larry did as well. They never took their parents for granted, always had good relationships, open communication, and rarely had fights. Whenever the two teens overheard one of their peers bitching about their parents grounding them over something small, getting something they wanted wrong, the teens would share a glance of disbelief. 

But whenever those two spent time together, Sally could see it. They were falling for each other. It gave him a twisting feeling of anxiety in his stomach each time. He was happy for his dad, but at the same time, something about them getting together set oddly in his stomach. He looked over to Larry, as if he could read his mind by seeing the expression on his face, he was feeling the same. Part of him wanted to reach out and take his hand, tangle into his longer fingers, but he didn’t want the other two to notice.

Lisa and Henry paid for their son’s dresses. Trying on all those dresses made them hungry as they made their way to the food court section of the mall to eat. The rest of their time was uneventful, besides Larry and Ash deciding to stay in the mall a bit longer. Sally was socialized out, tired from the crowds. The mischievous look on Ash’s face had Sally feeling she was plotting something. Or either, just wanted to spend time alone with Larry. He had a sinking feeling that Ash had feelings for Larry regardless of what the other said.


	6. Bad drugs and Bad Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Heads up, this chapter has drug use. Just Sally and Larry smoking some weed a few days before prom night. Just more one on one with the two. I've been wanting to write a fic where they get high together, so I thought I'd throw it into this one. :))

Sally sat curled up comfortably on Larry’s bean bag chair, he had slowly sunk into the warn plastic, feeling his ass hit the hard carpet below through the crowded beans that smothered him. 

He didn't hear the door open from Larry entering the room, nor cared to look up from his gearboy. Larry had gotten out of the shower, and respected his privacy to change even though through the years that they have gotten close, nudity wasn't an issue.

Sally made sure to not dart his eyes in Larry’s direction as he focused on his game. Fighting the odd urge to glance over. But before Sally could even consider glancing over at his naked friend he flinched at a sudden movement before his face.

“Sally feel my legs.” Larry piped up, playful tone in his voice. Sally calmed his heart down from his throat at the sudden startle. His eyes met a cleanly shaved pale leg in front of his masked face. 

“Dude no.” he answered as he glanced over to Larry. His hair a mess from being hand dried with his towel. However the towel was wrapped around his waist once more. Sally couldn't help his eyes wondering to his prominent collar bones. His eyes wandering to the deep brown happy trail of small hairs at his belly button. He was not checking him out. He was not going to feel up his naked leg.

“Come on dude I'm fucking soft!” he hobbled on one leg, inching closer with his leg still reached out like a 1800 prostitute. Sally rolled his eye, putting his game down to his side as he reached over and stroked down his leg.

Larry did an impressive job for shaving his legs for the first time. Rubbing his warm skin up and down, he felt no remaining hairs. However he noticed a few blood dried nicks in his knee and ankles. This was surreal as he pulled his hand away from the other. “Bro you seriously shaved your legs for prom?”

“What, aren't you?” Larry removed his leg as he went over to his closet to pull out fresh clothes. Sally watched as the towel fell to the ground as he grabbed underwear. Eyes darting to his best friends bare ass, a blush forming under his mask before turning to his game again.

Any thoughts on his glances he forced out of his mind. He knew he was back and forth with ideas and feelings that prom unwillingly kept bringing up. He still had a crush on Ash but he didn't understand why all of a sudden he had been eyeing Larry. Feeling attachments he didn't know he had. 

“Sal?” Shit. He had a question to answer. He hadn't realized he was staring blank at his game, hands idle around it as he got lost in his thoughts. 

He shrugged, acting like he had just been lost in the game. “Nah, I call still rock a dress with hairy legs.” Once he glanced back over to Larry he had gotten boxers on and old baggy band shirt which surprisingly wasn't his usual Sanity Falls shirt. Part of his mind felt a tinge of disappointment the shirt hung do low. “I’m surprised you're going all out with this.”

Larry shrugged as he seemed to be digging for something through his art drawer. “I wanna turn some heads at prom. Sounds way more fun to completely cross dress then half ass it.”

Sally shook his head. “Turn heads? Who are you trying to impress?”

His words were a joke, a laughter lacing through them. It brought a faint blush to Larry’s cheeks as he glanced away trying to dismiss the question. “I have no one to impress. Guess that's the point.” Larry returned with a small shrug. The conversation ended before Sally could pull it apartment anymore as Larry finally pulled out what he needed from the drawers. “Wanna smoke?”

It was not another pack of smokes, Sally knew Larry was keeping his word for the 2 weeks. However he had a other drug tightly zip locked in a plastic bag.Curiosity to Todd, well more his parents, who Todd pawned off to the other. Todd didn't like smoking weed, However Larry enjoyed it a lot more.

Sally made a long unsure noise as he stared intently at the bag and small glass pipe in his hand. Sally wasn't against weed as much, he smoked sometimes with Larry but not nearly as often. Larry never pressured if Sally turned it down. Honestly Sally loved watching Larry get baked because it was oddly adorable every time. He could enjoy his state a lot more sober.

“Yeah fuck it.” Sally finally said after he couldn't bring his vocal cords to make that unsure noise anymore. He sat his game aside as he watched Larry pack a bowl into the glass pipe as Sally got up, Larry threw on some shorts after packing the pipe.

They walked out the doors off of Larry’s bedroom into the fielded area next to the apartments. Larry’s tree house the only greenery around besides the grass that was burning due to the constant beating sun. 

Larry leaned against the building as he started the first hit. Sally glanced up at the tree house. The sun was setting and the green of the leaves looked beautiful against it. They sometimes hung out in the tree house together, but they knew not to get blazed and try and get down from that ladder. 

Personally, Sally preferred Larry’s bedroom. The tree house was, well sacred. Sacred space for Larry, his calming place. He knew Larry’s father wasn't truly in the tree house but so much of him was there. All his belongings. It was Larry’s and his fathers. He felt like was intruding.

Larry coughed, however he easily controlled it with a deep breath. The cloud of white smoke that escaped his lungs was huge compared to anything Sally could ever do. One or even two hits was more than enough for the smaller male.

Sally hated smoking. He didn't like the burn it caused, however the high itself mostly wad pleasurable to experience. Sometimes, his anxiety would act up, causing him to become fidgety and far from relaxed. He only felt safe smoking with Larry. He never saw himself doing this with anyone else and never constantly.   
He took the bowl, lifting up the bottom half of his mask up as he took in a drawl of smoke as much he could breathe in and hold. The burn of it hurt too much, as he let it all out in a fit of rough coughing and a cloud of smoke.

“Dude don't over do it you can take it slow!” Larry looked concerned despite the laughing escaping his grin.

“Im fine,” Sally said in the most weak and raspy voice ever as he nearly choked on the rest of his coughing. However he was already feeling it rush to his head.

Larry took another hit after Sally’s coughing calmed down. He did it so smooth that he didn't cough this round as if to show off. He even let the smoke trickle down his lips in waves and out his nose like he was a damn weed fountain. 

It was oddly sexy. 

He pushed at Larry for showing off but couldn't bring himself to speak it. His throat hurt and his mouth felt tacky already. Larry handed the pipe back over and Sally looked at with deep questioning if he should even go again.

“You good?”

“No. I mean, I think I want more?” Sally’s voice sounded destroyed. He tried clearing it up but it only hurt more. He slammed his back against the building. “Fuck.” the weed was seeping in faster into his body than he expected. 

Larry shrugged. “Shotgun?” 

Sally looked over to Larry, he felt like he couldn't move from his spot. Not by his offer but by the weed already setting in to his limbs. His hands felt heavy, fuzzy, and his mind was no better. He unglued himself from the wall and began to fidget with his sleeve as an anxious tick. The weed made his hands active. He had to be doing something. Anything.

“Im not a baby stoner.” Sally finally answered. When he first tried it he destroyed his throat, and Larry shotgunned for him. It was oddly intimate, Larry blowing smoke into his mouth. They were too high to even care how gay it looked. It worked and that's all that mattered.

“You're a baby stoner.” Larry teased. “You sound horrible. You can still get high without feeling the pain.” Larry reasoned.

Sally sat as he thought about it. He knew he was going to sober up a lot faster than Larry, and it wanted to ride it out with him. He wanted to feel heavy and weightless all at once, a brick of black matter snuggled up warm in Larry’s bed or beanbag. Losing time while listening to music-

“Fuck it.” Sally took his mask off without second guessing himself. Larry knew his face better than anyone else at this point. He was too stoned to care, and the breeze against his skin felt so fucking nice. He couldn't help bit close his eyes, breathing in the fresh air as a small smile formed on his twisted scarred lips.

He didn't notice Larry staring, eyes fixed on his blissful expression as he was nearly gaping at the other. Larry adored Sally’s face. Drew it constantly, painted him in different ways. He loved his scars and loved seeing his expressions. He's never seen him so blissful.

“Fuck Sal,” he sounded breathless as he blinked himself back into reality. Sally slowly opened his eyes, smile still on his face as he nervously laughed but turned into obvious stoned giggling. “What?”

“Nothing you're just cute.” Larry giggled in return as he began to light the bowl again.

“Shut the fuck up you fucking gay!” Sally felt his cheeks heat up at his words. He's never called Larry gay before and his anxiety peaked. He didn't want it to come off as offensive or weird. Did it sound offensive? Was a weird?

As if Larry could read his mind, or could read the worried expression on Sally’s face he laughed and gave a reassuring smile and touch on the shoulder. “okay maybe a little gay. Specially in a few seconds here.” he turned his attention back to pipe like he had to really focus on it, to solve its mystery, like it was an algebra test and had came across a unsolvable problem. But he managed to light it, breathe in sharply and filling his lungs before he turned to Sally.

He wasn't ready, for any of it. He was already high and every felt fast, and low all at once. He felt Larry lean closer to him, lower to him. His long brown hair now damp from his shower pressed against his heated cheeks. Larry long fingers gently, oh so gently, placed against Sally’s chin as he tilted his head to face him.

Sally was expecting a kiss, but when it never came he realized he had to part his lips and breathe in for the other to actually blow smoke into his own lungs. He let his lips part, breathing in once he felt the heated smoke caress his lips. Part of him was confused, even disappointed it wasn't Larry’s lips.

Larry pulled away, giving an awkward smile before looking at the small bowl in the pipe full of black ashes. “Ah all out. Wanna another bowl?” Larry could smoke ten more of Sally ever allowed it. Sally never allowed it.

Sally shook his head, he bet he looked like a deer in headlights with the blush over his already red scars that took up his entire face. They’ve shotgunned before but this time it felt different. He never could get used to being so close to Larry’s lip like that. It always gave him butterflies. He looked down at his mask, strapping it to the top of his before following Larry into his bedroom again. He liked it on him if he had to quickly cover his face, but felt comfortable enough to have it off.

Sally walked into the room and knew exactly what he wanted. Larry’s bed. He took his shoes off which was a physical struggle. He didn't speak only made groaning noises of discomfort. He was about to start taking the rest of his clothes off at this point of physical frustration. Then it hit. He was fidgety. Physically overwhelmed high. One of the worst kinds.

He slammed himself against Larry’s bed, curling up around his warm blankets as he looked over to the taller male who was slowly putting his stuff away. It felt like it took hours to get any task done in this state of mind. But both shared this limbo, this limbo of slow moving time. It didn't exist. They were timeless in that room together.

Sally just watched, eyes following Larry as he moved around the room slowly. Putting the weed away. Turning on music. Standing in the middle of his room zoning out before realize he was actually trying to get something done. He grabbed a sketch book and a pencil before sitting with Sally on his bed. It felt like it had been a decade by the time he joined him.

Sally moved and let his friend sit up near his pillows, supporting his back. Sally kept himself curled up near him. The weed was making him want to fidget. Be physical. Do something. Keep his hands busy. But do something without any thinking involved. He reached over and began to mess with Larry’s shirt him.

Larry’s hand lazily began to sketch something as Sally got deeply lost in his thoughts. This was often what they did when blazed, sit in silence together. They didn't need to speak, or do the same thing, because it felt to them as bonding regardless. They felt the same. So in a since experiencing the same. Weed was weird. 

Sally felt the anxiety spike here and there. Feeling guilt for not speaking, doing anything. He only curled himself closer to Larry’s- now cleaned up- legs. His head pressed near his hip, where he could hear Larry’s pencil scrape at the paper and ever so often frantic erasing. His arm gently rustling against Sally’s hair and mask as he drew.

His hand absitemindly began to stroke Larry’s leg starting at his thigh where his shorts had fell back. Shocked to feel Larry shaved his entire leg. He wondered how much he did shave. He still had his forming stubble on his chin, the few stray hairs on his chest, and from earlier he did see his happy trail was still there.

More anxiety spiked. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and head again. Thinking about Larry’s body was not good while stoned under a wandering mind. His hand make it to his knee, moving back and forth as he made his way down.

He thought about prom. About how Ash and Larry flirted. Larry wasn't interested. But Ash could be interested in Larry. He knew he was interested in Ash...but Larry. Something was going on with Larry. Not Larry himself, but Sally felt a shift in himself over how he viewed his best friend.

He got cuter, adorable, more sexy. That was stupid. They were best friends. Maybe prom was making him think something romantic was happening when it wasn't. Larry wasn't gay.

Wait.

Was he? Sally never recalled ever asking Larry what and who he liked. He never said he was straight. Never gay. Never showed interest in either to be completely honest. He made crude sexual jokes to everyone. However he noticed Larry educated himself often around those subjects, doing his very best to respectful in any scenario. He even looked into what non-binary was when Sally expressed how he personally didn’t care how others saw him.

Sally pulled his head up, mask falling off the back of his head from the movement. He noticed Larry had stopped drawing and was just staring at the page with heavy eyes. Sally stopped the stroking of Larry’s very soft, smooth, warm legs. 

“What's your sexuality?”

Larry blinked out of his gaze but his eyes were still heavy. He looked over towards Sally’s innocent gaze up at him. Larry laid the sketch pad against his legs. He knew he wasn't going to get much done with how high he was at the moment. He looked like he was about to answer but his face twisted into a confused glare. “Wait what?”

Sally felt the anxiety hit again. “Sorry I just know we never talked about it. Like...if you like girls or guys. Just curious.” he shrugged it off as if it was casual but he felt nervous. He stopped stroking Larry’s leg and curled his arms against himself to stay warm. 

Larry sighed out, head rolling back onto his pillows behind him. His neck stretched out to reveal his very prominent Adam's apple. Sally wanted to reach up and begin stroking his neck in a similar fashion as his legs. “I guess I'm bisexual.”

Sally tried not to looked shocked but he was. He didn't know what he expected, but it honestly made sense. “You guess?”

Larry shrugged. “I mean yeah. I don't really pay much attention to my sexuality. I've found girls attractive. I've found boys attractive. Told Todd, said I’m bisexual or on the spectrum of pansexual or demisexual. Honestly it's too complicated- so I don't label it. I like who I like.” he looked down to Sally and gave him a giggling laugh with a heated blush on his face. “What's with the sudden sexuality talk? Too many gay jokes in one day?”

That was far from it. But Sally felt the same way. He never thought about it until recently. He only had a crush on Ash, never really felt attraction towards anyone else before. But, that seemed to shift. Larry was attractive, but it felt like a different attraction than he felt with Ash. It confused. 

“Yeah same.” his high brain could only blurt out. He moved himself more upwards on the bed till his head was resting on Larry’s stomach. “Just been on my mind I guess…” he added as he closed his eyes. The weed hitting hard, making him get sleepy. 

Larry set his sketchbook aside, as he got more comfortable against the pillows. He gently began to play with Sally’s long messy blue hair, feeling a bit fidgety himself. He closed his eyes after hearing Sally make a blissful hum noise from the back of his still sore thought. Larry felt blissful himself, and soon the two fell asleep that way.

Lisa had snuck in after a minute to turn off their music and light and tuck them both under a blanket. It wasn't the first time she has found the two curled up with everything still on, and Larry alone did it quite often. Passed out in the middle of working on a painting even. She kissed both their foreheads before closing the bedroom door behind herself.


	7. Start of Prom Night

Saturday night, night of senior prom finally rolled around. Sally felt nervous as he road the elevator down to Larry’s basement apartment with his dad standing beside him. He never had nerves like this before. He was dreading ever coming up with this prom idea. He just had to remind himself, this wasn't about himself. Not his confusing feelings for Ash and Larry. This was for Todd and Neil. 

The ding of the elevator made Sally jump ever so slightly as he felt it still then the doors squeaked open. Sally had already gotten ready for the dance. He was wearing his very short black dress, styled his hair down to cover the scars that lingered his neck. He added black fishnets, and black and red striped knee high socks to attempt to match his two dates. However he still wore his blue converse. He was going to be at least semi comfy at prom.

The two walked to Lisa’s apartment door. Henry knocked but Sally just twisted the unlocked door and swung it open. Henry was about to protest Sally’s impolite barging in but knee his son did this often as is. He sighed and smiled at the suddenly startled Lisa. 

“Oh Sally you look so lovely!” Lisa smiled once she realized who had just broke into her home giving her a startled short lived heart attack.

Sally nervously tugged at the him of his dress to try and get it to be longer. He planned for it to be short and it didn't work. “Thanks Lisa.” he said in full honesty. 

“Larry and Ash are in his room. They won't let me come in until their finished.” Lisa pouted as she wanted a sneak peak at her son in his glorious dress. Sally felt his stomach turned as he just imagined the two making out. Was he jealous? Larry even stated it wasn't even fathomable between them. 

“I got this don't worry.” Sally said chipper despite his growing anxiety. “What are you two doing for the night?” he asked the two adults. He noticed his father get anxious too. He knew where that mental disorder passed over from. 

“Oh I just came down to take pictures of you three before you guys head on out.” Henry attempted to save himself from the embarrassment of telling his son he was going to have a date night with his best friends mom.

Sally rolled his eyes not that they could see but Henry felt it. “You suck at lying.”

Lisa awkwardly cleared her throat. “We are uh, gonna watch a movie. Have dinner.”

“Oooh fancy, candle lit and everything?” Sally had a teasing voice as he looked at his dad’s anxious blush. Despite his playful teasing he too felt a tinge of being uncomfortable. He got a nervous glare from his dad. “Sal.”

Sally put his hands up in defeat. “I’m gonna go check on the other two.” He said as he pulled himself away from the conversation before he said something stupid like ‘use protection’ to his own dad. He could tell Lisa was ready to tell them both, while Henry still didn't want to for unknown protective reasons.

Sally knocked on the bedroom door before bursting in. Knowing Ash was there he felt like he was intruding, on a different intimacy than the tree house. 

“For the last time mom, you are not coming in!” Larry called back with an irritation to his voice.

“Dickwad it's just me. Can I come in or are you two busy making out?” Sally jabbed as a joke but part of him was worried just that was happening. 

The door clicked open as Ash pulled Sal in by his hand and shutting the door tight like it was some top secret mission going on inside his room. However that wasn't the case. Larry was seated on his bed, wearing his dress they had all picked out. His hair was curled into perfect thick ringlets. Half of his face had makeup on it as he realized that's what he had just interrupted.

“Sally look look so damn cute!” Ash said happily but Sally was still locked on Larry’s look. He noticed he had stalkings that went to his thigh with a damn garter belt. Along with heels that would make Larry even more unfairly tall than he already was. It clicked. That's what they did at the mall alone together. Gathered small details to Larry’s outfit.

“Damn Lar,” Sally was speechless but did his best to speak. He went over and pulled the slit of his dress aside to get a look at the leather straps on his leg. He never noticed how far up that slit went the day they bought that dress. The garter built holding his dark stalkings up where in a shape of a upside down pentagram. “Pentagram, really?”

Larry slapped his hand away from his leg. “Gosh creep eyeing me up.” he teased but looked prideful for having Sally even wanting to take a closer look. “You look adorable Sal.” 

Sally blushed and playfully pushed him before gently sitting down beside Larry. Ash rolled her eyes at the two as she went back to working on Larry’s make up. Ash was in her suit, tie undone and laid loose around her neck and her hair hung over her shoulders as she leaned over Larry to get at his face. He noticed she was very forceful with her hands to keep Larry was moving. If anything Larry looked exhausted from the ordeal.

“Larry for fucks sake stop blinking!” Ash hissed and Larry returned it with a growling whine as he let Ash torture his eye. “Just don't poke me!” he added.

Sally snickered at their bickering it was honestly adorable and comedic seeing Ash trying so hard to get Larry’s make up just right. Sally looked back at Ash. “You look great in that suit Ash.” part of him felt bad he hadn't said it sooner.

“Thanks but I know I'm not the star of the show tonight. It's going to be this little bitch if he stops moving!” Ash finally finished up his other eye and let Larry’s face go. Once Ash’s hand moved away from Larry’s chin Sally noticed his stubble was gone and he was actually sad about that. 

She grabbed red lipstick that matched the blood red maroon of Larry’s dress as she applied it. Glossy against his lips, Ash was relieved he was done and so was Larry. “So Sal what do you think?”

Sally turned to look at her work. Honestly he looked like a different person, actually passed as a super attractive woman. In some ways he looked like Ash but better and maybe it was because his still masculine features were sexually attractive with all the feminine highlights to it. They weren't masking what made Larry, Larry, but used it to making him breathtaking. “Well my boner is confused.”

Larry made a victory fist pump in the air before tightly bringing it back down. “Score!” he got up and Sally felt intimidated and pissed seeing how Larry towered over them even more in those heels. He looked up at him in awe and what felt like lust. Ash did a fantastic makeover. Larry seemed so powerfully unstoppable.

Larry looked in the mirror, smiling wide as he began to laugh. “Holy shit I look really good!” he hugged Ash as he slung his arm around her shoulder as she helplessly got pulled into his chest. “Ash thank you!” 

Ash playfully pushed at him. “I could just kiss you~” Larry said with a mischievous smirk on his face. He had red lipstick thick on his lips, glossy and wet and Ash looked at him in horror. “Don't you fucking dare- Lar- Don't!”

Larry already had her held in a tight hug as he left a big giant kiss mark on her cheek leaving her in a giggling fit. “Dude don't fuck up your makeup!” 

He let her go as she looked at it in the mirror. Ash decided to keep it, knowing Larry would do anything in his power to leave more. Which he did, once he gave Sal the same look and in his dark make up it made Sally’s stomach fill with a heat in his lower stomach.

“Larry-” he was so tall and towering in those damn heels and Larry wrapped his arms around Sally tightly, picking him up in his arms effortlessly. He made noisy kisses, planting as many as he could on Sally’s white mask until his lips no longer could leave good kiss marks. He sat Sally down who was now himself in a giggling fit but it was nervous and far more flustered.

“Jesus Larry you just going to kiss everyone tonight?” Sally laughed out as he groaned seeing all the red kisses over his mask. Fucking hell that's gonna be a sight to see. 

Larry reapplied the lipstick himself, leaving one more kiss on Ash’s cheek which she groaned in disgust. “Oh yeah. I'm totally going to kiss Neil and Todd. Maybe even Travis.”

Sally rolled his eyes. “You’ll get your lights punched out if you try and do that.” 

Larry shrugged it off. “Not if he doesn't think it's me. Ooh swift revenge. Travis making out with me, oh he’d go straight to hell for that gay shit.”

“You are not making out with Travis. You are not making out with anyone for that matter. Now help me with my tie.” Ash jabbed at the taller male’s chest before turning to face him. Larry didn’t comment or deny as he went straight to tightening her tie to her neck.

“Sal, do you want me to do your hair real quick?” Ash asked, looking over at him as Larry focused on her tie. Sally did nothing fancy for his hair for prom, not even his usual pigtails. Worried that those alone wouldn't cover his scars. Besides he would have to take his mask off for her to even get to all his hair.

“I'm fine.” he said weakly but seemed like Ash wouldn't take that. After Larry was done with her tie she walked over, looking as if Sal had just turned down an offer for a mod boss that was impassable. 

“Sal, you’d look so cute with it up. Come on pleeaasee?” she begged as she stood over him on his spot on the bed.

Sally had a heated blush over his cheeks at her stance. The idea of Ash playing and doing his hair did sound nice. His thoughts went to how he always loved the feeling of Larry playing with his hair. It soothed him. It was intimate, even for friends it was pure trust.

He sighed as he unbuckled his mask however held it in place so his face wouldn't show. The straps fell from his hair as he bowed his head almost submissively.

Ash beamed as she ran her fingers through his hair and nearly squealed with excitement. “You trust me, right?”

“I mean you are touching my hair so this is pretty damn trustful.” Sally chuckled out anxiously. He knows Ash looked at his face before, once, and once he wanted to keep it that way.

“Good!” her tone didn't sound trustworthy, but Sally didn't fight as he allowed Ash to brush and pull his hair in ways she wanted. However, she was gentle with his hair, not rude in the slightest to get it to do what she wanted. 

It was relaxing to say the least, however bizarre to feel. Foreign fingers he wasn't used to tangled in his hair. He felt her tie his hair up into neat little buns on the top of his head. It exposed his scars but seeing Ash’s happy state of doing his hair was worth it.

After she finished Sally adjusted his mask back on, tightening the straps into place. Seeing both on their smiles he knew she did a great job. He got up and looked in the mirror. His hair was adorable, and he did look a bit better showing off his shoulders in this dress, despite his scars.

“Wow, thank you Ash it looks great.” He said honestly and smiled behind his mask. Part of him wishing it wasn't hidden.

Ash hugged him close. “What no kiss?” she teased, mocking Larry’s very over the top thank you that resulted in her cheeks still bearing lipstick.

Sally stiffened in the closeness, blushing brightly at the offer. “Uh, no- I mean-” he stuttered nervously. He didn't want to out right say no to the idea of kissing Ash-

Larry opened the door, keeping it ajar so his mom wouldn't sneak peaks without them ready. “Come on, you two can make out once we are at the prom.” his words were joking but a hint of a distant pain came across his brow.

It stung in Sally’s chest. Every puzzle piece was sliding together before his eyes but he kept ignoring every ounce of the signs. In complete denial. He straightened out his dress as the three walked out.

Lisa and Henry stood from their spot on the couch. Henry quickly removing his arm where it had been resting around her shoulder before the boys could see. Sally however glimpsed at it, and a worried expression on Larry’s brow expressed he saw it too. This was a talk none of them could avoid any longer. But tonight wasn't about that.

“Aww you guys look so great, and Lar-bear!” Lisa looked completely floored at her son’s look. She went up and hugged him purely to embarrass him in front of his friends. “I don't know if I should be proud or confused that you got your momma’s hips.” 

Larry rolled his eyes and returned the hug. He was always affectionate towards her, and well anyone for that matter. He never turned down her hugs even when he groaned like the edgy moody teenager he was. 

Henry smiled to them. “Hey you changed your hair. It looks great Sal.” Henry flicked at one of the buns on his head. Henry was a tad bit confused with the whole cross-dressing thing, but he was supportive of it regardless.

Lisa excitedly took out her phone to take pictures which Sal and Larry were not thrilled for, however Ash was pulling them both close for stupid poses as a group. Henry even took a few photos which Sally would promptly delete off of his phone when he got the chance. 

It was embarrassing to say the least, all the awkward smiling, posing, but Lisa and Henry were enjoying every minute of the torture. Lisa took some pictures with Larry, one ending up with Larry kissing her cheek and leaving yet another red kiss mark. Sal awkwardly stood with his dad, arm around his shoulder for pictures too.

Which felt like an hour later and 50 plus pictures Lisa finally tossed Larry her keys to her car. Larry caught them in the air and smiled wide with excitement. Freedom. Freedom from those damn pictures.

Lisa kissed Larry’s cheek. “Okay be home by 12 and for any reasons you’re going to be late please text me. Do speeding, no drinking and driving- no drinking period! No drugs, and if you're going to have sex-”

Larry groaned as loud as he could to interrupt her next statement. “Oh my god mom, we will be fine!” Ash tried to hold back a laugh but when Sally began to laugh she lost it. Ash went to Larry and wrapped herself around his arm. “I’ll keep him in line Ms. Johnson. Both of them.” she gave Henry a wink and he gave an approving thumbs up in return.

The teens knew why they were so protective of them both. Larry and Sally was all they had left, besides well, each other. It was no brainer their parents were hooking up. Sally gave his dad one tight quick hug before the three left. 

They piled into Lisa’s car and Larry took off his heels so he could drive properly. “Geez how do women do it?” he cursed as he got in. Ash had called shotgun, which Sally didn't mind the back. Larry blasted the stereo with some heavy metal music.

The three of them jamming out as they drove. Sally had a feeling the most dancing he was going to have was in the car. Larry changed it to one song he thought would be all too perfect for prom; Prom from Mindless Self Indulgence. It was lude as all hell, and not at all going to be their experience for prom but, regardless, it was fitting to blast out of their car as they drove to the school.

“Theirs Larry.” Chug piped up, standing with Maple. Maple wore a gray suit with a green button up that matched Chug’s sundress styled dress. It was very flowy and went to his knees. 

Todd and Neil turned, seeing a car speed into the parking lot blasting really loud music. “Yep that’s Larry.” he said a bit unsurprised by his very loud appearance to prom. Todd stood, holding Neil’s hand. Neil’s dress was yellow and beautifully long and flowed nicely along his figure. Todd however was anxious beyond belief. Scared shitless. He really hoped their stupid plan will work.


	8. Protest and Riot Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you everyone for the Kudos, I'd love to see what people think of my fic so far, so please leave some comments! A few more chapters and it'll be done. But stick around, I got a flower shop/tattoo parlor AU I'm working on coming next. Maaaybe a smut based one here as well.))

After Larry had parked they met the others at the door. Sally couldn't help but notice the pale and nervous look on Todd’s face despite his amused smile to the two of them over the top in their dresses. Neil whistled as he looked Larry up and down. “Damn Larry, I can't tell if you are turning me straight or more gay.” he teased with a flirty wink.

Todd rolled his eyes with a warm smile at his boyfriend’s flirting. “I don't think straight is ever an option for you.” Todd had been holding his hand, but in the safety among his friends he wrapped his arm around Neil’s which made Todd look more relaxed in that moment, more safe. 

Neil shamelessly pulled Todd close in his arms. Sally felt a warm blush creep over his cheeks over that display. He almost craved it, glancing at Larry in all his height in those heels. Dismissing any urges to attach himself to the other. 

“Oh you are turning more gay.” Larry went over to them, kissing Neil and Todd both on the cheek. Neil whistled and laughed excited over it while Todd groaned, however a smile following after. Larry planted matching red kisses on Chug and Maple’s cheeks as well and they smiled; not acting as dramatic as the others. Nothing really phased those two. 

Todd’s face twisted back into that heavy pale worry as he sighed heavily. “You really think this will work?” He asked, doubt in his voice as he clung to Neil, his comfort doing its best to bring his anxiety down over the whole situation. 

“It has to.” Sally stated. He hoped it would work. They were doing this for Todd and Neil as he wanted those two to get the prom they both wanted. Seven of them stood there, appearance their form of protest. He hoped the seven of them could get in.

Ash decided to make the first move that no one else was willing to make, opening the doors that lead to the school's gym. They all walked in, Todd and Neil being crowded within the middle of the group. Sally could see the fear on Todd’s face and it began to show on Neil’s. This wasn't just about cross dressing, they were fighting the homophobia ways of this school. Their sexuality was apart of them, it was their love, and there was a chance of being kicked out of the building. Being yelled at for showing up. Worse, expelled for even attempting, because the school would have the stupidity and guts to do so.

He knew Todd and Neil faced this harassment and fear often. This didn't stop here, did not begin here either. Every time they kiss and hold hands in public was a risk. A fear. This was bigger than prom and that made Sally more confident to do this right.

He held Ash’s hand, who took Larry’s as they marched their way up to a table where a displeased older woman sat. After she had helped a beautiful straight cis-couple with a weak smile, her eyes sharpened like blades at the group. Sally thought he could hear Todd’s heart beat but it was his own pounding in his ears.

Before they could speak or hand her their paid tickets she sharply spoke. “You can't come in wearing that.” she spoke with bile and hatred lacing her words. It shook the group but they wouldn't back down. She was just a blind, old fashioned woman, and she would break. They were getting in.

Sally grabbed the at Ash’s hand tighter. Ignore the fact he was holding her hand. “It says girls can't wear short dresses. Nothing about boys. Besides, if anyone is concerned me and Larry are going with Ash, so it is straight.” he hated the words coming out of his mouth. He didn't want to paint himself straight. If anything this was very poly, going as a group of three.

“It also says two dates. Not three. You and Ash can go in,” she looked Sally up and down with disgust. “But not wearing that. There is a restroom to change. Swap your outfits.” she said with demand.

Ash laughed. “You think his dress will fit me? I'm taller, and that dress will show off more than my thighs.” she leaned over the table, threatening almost. “You cannot force us to change. We are not breaking the dress code because Sal, is a male. Says nothing about men not allowed to wearing dresses.”

The woman was getting a headache, groaning as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She stood in front of Ash with a heavy glare. “We can kick you out, off the property for tonight. If you keep insisting you will be expelled.” 

“Excuse me.” Chug politely spoke up and went up to the table. He held Maple’s hand as they both came into view. “We are a male and female couple, and its just the two of us. May we please go in?” he used his cute baby face to his advantage, the others silenced to see what his tactic was here.

The woman sighed heavily, softening however under Chug’s innocent voice. “Still the dress code stands. I will not repeat again.”

Maple took off her bow-tie and fixed it around Chug and put her suit jacket over his shoulders. “Ma’am, is this more suitable?”

The woman sighed, getting impatient and irritated with these teens persistent to get in. “Fine you two can go in.” she stated and noticed other peers lining up behind the group, they were clogging the others from getting into the prom and she was growing more impatient by the minute.

“We won't go in until all my friends can come in.” Maple spoke up, holding Chug’s hand in one, Todd’s in another and tugged the nervous two forward. Todd was sweating, quiet as the others stood confidently against the woman. 

“You are holding up the line, please leave or go home and change-” The woman began to raise her voice again before a high pitched squeal broke up her stern voice.

“Ashley oh my god you all look great!” Ash was separated from the two boys by one of her friends who agreed to protest as well. She wore a suit and her boyfriend awkwardly stood to the side, wearing a skirt that was definitely the girls, a button up shirt tucked into it and a tie. A for effort. However his girlfriend did do his makeup. He gave a nervous smile to the other boys in the group who out did themselves. The boy giving Larry lingering glances up and down his body. Larry returned the glances with a wink, and a glow of a kiss. Living up to his standard of leaving guys with awkward boners.

Ash smiled to her with a grin. “You actually dressed up thank you!” Ash was surprised her friend actually followed through, same with her boyfriend who shifted awkwardly alongside the group. Sally wish he could offer him a welcoming smile but he noticed the other teen was trying hard not to stare at his mask.

The girl, who didn't fit within the group of misfits by ant standards, but was Ash’s friend no doubt beamed excitedly. “We all did!” the group, along with the woman at the desk turned to see a group of another six teens, all boys and girls crossdressing as well.

The woman grumbled, being outnumbered by the teenagers who were now clogging up the hallway making it hard for any other students to even get into the building. “Fine! Fine you all can go in!” she outburst in defeat. 

The group, along with the others who had just joined in cheered and let out sighs of relief. Todd looked like he was about to faint, holding onto his breath which seemed like the entire time. He hugged Neil tightly. He hoped, after this the school would be less strict on the rules for future students. Todd was just relieved he was able to experience prom with his boyfriend, even if his boyfriend was sporting a dress.

They piled into the gym, a black room sporting dancing flashing lights across the floor and ceiling of the gym as loud pop songs played. Only half of the gym was packed with dancing nervous teenagers. On one side teachers were serving refreshments, and in one corner teachers were taking prom photos of happy couples. The environment gave Sally anxiety, not in anyway feeling comfortable, he felt out of place with it all. He noticed Larry shared a similar look of distaste but he assumed it was purely the music.

Todd hugged everyone after his nerves had settled down a bit. “Thank you so much for doing that. I didn't believe that would actually work.” He held onto Neil’s hand exactly as he tugged him close to his side. He leaned up and kissed his boyfriend excitedly. Sally never thought Todd was the hopeless romantic type, but all this sappy romanticized version of prom really fit them.

Chug and Maple departed, then Neil and Todd who lost themselves in the crowd. Dancing and smiling like no one but themselves were there. After all, all of this was for them, about them. What they needed to do was done and Sally wanted to go home, curl up with Larry and watch a movie. 

“Come on you two!” Ash tugged Larry and Sally closer to the dancer floor. Sally allowed to be tugged, anxious blush on his face. Everything he had been ignoring about prom was crashing down on him all at once. Larry and Ash were both his dates. Larry said he would make their prom great, possibly to let them slow dance. He’d be slow dancing. Dancing regardless. With Ash. 

Larry wiggled himself from her hold and laughed nervously, that look of being uncomfortable never left his face. “I’m good. I'm actually gonna go raid the food table.” he shrugged and gestured over to table with a weak smile. Larry was bailing so soon, way sooner than Sally was expecting. 

Sally felt panicked. He didn't want Larry to leave. He wanted to dance with Larry too, the three of them. This was involving the three of them. He didn't want anyone singled out, didn't want to make a choice who was his date. But Larry was making himself the third wheel. Before he could protest Larry was lost in the crowd.

Ash pouted and sighed. “Well, lets just dance together until he gets back.” The hand that was once holding Larry’s took Sally’s other hand and gently led him farther into the mass of dancing teens.

Sally felt stiff, being alone with Ash. He was rarely alone with her. Someone else was in the group, it made him less nervous to be around her. Part of him wanted to run to Larry, cling to him like he was a safety blanket. He was his safety blanket. He knew that was childish and ridiculous to think.

“I don't know how to dance. I only know how to head bang...to metal...not pop music.” Sally anxiously laughed, smile hidden under his mask which Ash returned. It pained him, he didn't trust her to see his face. Larry joked about them kissing, but there was no way of that happening. Ever happening. He wanted Larry here.

Ash laughed and pulled Sally closer. “Just, wiggle. I dunno, be a dork. Its half the fun!” Ash swayed their hands together, swaying her hips as well to the upbeat of the pop music. Sally moved his arms and bobbed his head to the beat as well. Trying to ignore his pounding anxious heart. His mind kept slipping to Larry.

How much easier it would be to dance with Larry. How much he would be more comfortable to dance with Ash if his presence was there. Larry. Larry. Where was he? He should be back right?

Ash gave a nervous look to Sally. “Hey what's wrong?” her voice was soft even in the loud gym. She stepped closer to speak to him more clearly. “You seem tense.”

“Just- nervous. I've never danced with someone before.” he spoke, even though his mind kept jumping to Larry like a warning neon sign. But half his mind told him to stop thinking about Larry and focus on Ash. With a surge of confidence he stepped closer and squeezed her hands reassuringly. If he can't kiss Ash, the least he could do was dance with her. “But I'm happy to be able to dance with you Ash.”


	9. A Kiss With a Fist Is Better Than None

The depression started to set in once Larry entered the gym doors into the dark room of loud music. They got Neil and Todd in for their prom, and the excitement of their protest finally left once the three were alone. Larry didn't feel comfortable alone with Ash and Sally, felt like he was intruding on them. He wanted Sally to have a good prom, maybe have sparks fly between the two of them. Even though the idea of it made the depression settle deeper in his chest at the idea.

Larry went to the food table like he said, grabbing a few cookies and some punch as he numbly ate it. Tasted like nothing as his heart pounded with anxiety, loneliness, and depression. His mind spiraled into the depression. Maybe he should leave. Everyone was going to have a nice romantic prom. He was just getting in the way.

Larry slipped out through one of the gym doors that led outside. He was met by the quiet night, cold air making him shiver with his bare arms exposed. The dress feeling very thin against the cold. He could still hear the music, muffled now through the door but the silence of the back of the school was comforting outside his rushing spiraling thoughts.

He wish he had a pack of smokes, but he reached into the front of his dress and pulled out his small pipe and bag of weed. He knew it was stupidly risky taking weed to his school’s prom, against his mom’s wishes. He thought maybe him and Sal would get bored, head out to the bleachers and smoke together. But no, he had Ash. As much as this was about Todd and Neil, it for sure wasn't about him.

Larry turned around the corner to get away from the door so he could load the bowl and smoke a little. He nearly jumped when he nearly ran into someone else when he sharply turned. The other teen nearly jumped out of skin.

Larry felt his heart tense. Travis. Travis locked eyes with Larry and gave him an intense glare, eyes dancing across Larry’s entire get up as if he was stabbing him repeatedly. His eyes locked on Larry’s hand holding the drugs. Larry promptly hid the bag and pipe behind his back. However he noticed Travis was holding a small paper bag wrapped around what he assumed was a beer bottle. 

“Really Larry? I thought you were gay, but now you're a tranny on top of it?” Travis said with a scoff. “Smoking the devil’s lettuce on top of it.” He added with distaste in his tone, a slur that lead to the alcohol in his systems.

Larry had to contain his rage towards Travis. Laying his eyes on him at any moment made his blood boil. Constantly harassing his friends, mainly Sal and Todd. “Like you're any better.” Larry motioned to the obvious bottle in his hand. “Isn't it against your religion to drink before marriage?”

“That's sex asshole. Not like you know what real sex is like, faggot.” Travis hissed at him. Without shame he took a sip of the bottle once more with testing eye contact with Larry before slamming his back against the wall of the school. Despite his words, he didn't look like he was up for a fight. Or maybe he was too drunk to throw fists. 

Larry ignored his remarks on sex, and how gay sex was real sex which was complete bullshit. “Dude why the hell are you drinking?” he asked, but he couldn't help the actual concern in his voice even though he hated the guy. Something was definitely fucking with Travis if he was already losing himself to a bottle of beer. 

“Why would you fucking care?” He said with a murmur of drunkenness, taking another heavy chug of his drink. “The cunt I went with left me for some bastard. Whatever, she was a bitch anyways. A huge slut for going after someone like that.”

Larry growled in the back of his throat and glared sharply at Travis, his words making him sick to his stomach. “Dude don't. Just don't call someone that, no girl for that matter. She likes someone else, she doesn't owe you anything. Besides I can understand why she doesn't like you Travis. I bet you say those fowl things to her face.”

Travis drunkenly pushed himself off the wall, his movements slow and stumbling as he tried to steady himself in front of Larry. Trying to come off as threatening, but Larry was twice his size even without the heels and already was bulking up with muscles. Larry gave him a threatening glare to not test anything. “Dude, I can still kick your ass in heels. I wouldn't try anything.” he looked at the bottle in Travis’ hand. “Here, wanna take a hit? I’m not having a great prom either.”

Larry wasn't in the mood to get in a fight either. He used his drugs as a peace offering, and honestly having a drink sounded great right about now. He wanted to numb the depression that settled deep in his chest. Getting cross faded sounded like a good idea at the moment. 

Larry took out his pipe, a risk in front of Travis but honestly didn't care in the moment. If he was going to run to the teachers and tell on him, he was drunk and smelled of alcohol while holding an obvious bottle. He began to pack the bowl with weed in front of the other teen. Travis steppes back, making a frustrated sound as his eyes watched Larry’s hands as if he was going to punch him instead. 

“No way! You probably have AIDs!” Travis said as he stumbled back a bit. He took another sip of his beer unsteadily. 

Larry rolled his eyes at Travis. “Dude what the fuck. You can't get AIDs from spit. I don't have AIDs.” Larry lit the pipe and took a deep inhale, holding it for a second before exhaling out. Travis backed up even more at the smell of the smoke, scrunching up his nose in disgust. Who knew weed would be such a great Travis repellent. 

Travis scoffed, turning away and crossing his arms. “Fuck no, I’m not taking your satanic drug.” 

Larry rolled his eyes. “And alcohol is any better?” Larry wasn't against drinking but he did agree it was worse on the body than weed and preferred it. Travis scoffed with a roll of his eyes as he held the bottle out to the other and they made a nervous trade. Their self loathing an odd way of showing peace between the two. Too far gone who the other person was. If anything Larry hoped in some way Sally would be proud for playing nice. 

Larry chugged some of the beer. Noticing Travis had nearly drank all of it and Larry finished it off with a final gulp. Maybe he was saving Travis was drinking more but the weed was no better kf an option. Travis looked at the pipe in confusion, glaring at it for it to light itself under his gaze and into submission. Larry rolled his eyes at the other as he stepped in front of him, taking the lighter in his hand. “Hold it to your lips, breathe in, and I’ll light it.”

Travis gave Larry a glare and did as he was told. Larry lit the bowl as Travis breathed in way too sharply way too fast and instantly began to cough a big cloud of smoke. Larry laughed at him, knowing that hit alone was going to mess him up. He took the pipe away before his coughing fit made him drop it. Larry took another hit before packing it away. His body feeling more than numb by the mix of the weed and alcohol. He nearly forgot why he was upset. Suppressing his depression down and ignoring it.

“Why the hell do you like that shit? Taste fucking horrible.” Travis coughed, voice hoarse but he managed to get his breathing down back to normal.

“Don't do it for the taste, it’s the high dumbass.” Larry leaned his back against the wall as he could still faintly hear the loud music of prom from the building. His mind darting to Sally, hoping him and Ash were having fun. Dancing. Even kissing. He knew that’s what he wanted. He couldn't believe he was spending his prom with a drunken Travis.

“Why are you being nice to me?” Travis spoke, voice weak which could be easily due from the weed but it sounded far more emotional. Travis looked away, eyes fixed on the ground as he spoke. Almost like he tried to take his words back, like he didn't want to show an ounce of emotion in front of Larry. 

Larry glanced over to him, the weed making his body slow in movement, time was slowing down. This all felt surreal. “I’m not being nice to you. Honestly, Sally is the one being nice to you.” He scoffed. “Every time I see you, I want to do twice the damage you do to Sal. Punch you harder. I wanted to do it the moment I saw you tonight...But it’s not fucking worth it man.” 

Travis seemed to flinch at Larry’s words like he had just tried to raise his hand to him. Travis stumbled a bit and glared at Larry. “What is that suppose to mean pussy? You two fucking afraid to fight me, damn fairy.” a drunken smirk twisted across Travis' face. Larry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Dude you didn't hear me. Sally never wants to fight you back. Never wants you to put you through the same shit you do to him daily. Sally is always fucking nice to you and you're always trying to twist it to something else. I don't fight you because Sally wont.”

Travis went silent, a small blush forming on his face as he looked away again. “Sally’s just a pussy then.” however his words were weak and not confident in the slightest. 

“Dude what even is your deal with Sal? He stands up for himself but he never lashes back out to you ever. Says you got it worse yourself. What, your old man is abusive isn't he? He’s a priest so he holds a lot of pressure on you.” Larry rattled off and Travis got more red in the face but he assumed it was anger building.

“M-my Dad doesn't abuse me! H-He knows what's best for me in the eyes of God.” Travis argued with clenched fists as he stood his ground in front of Larry.

Larry rolled his eyes. “Oh please all that religious crap is bullshit. I bet you're actually gay. Probably gay for Sal and that’s why you lash out all the time.” Larry half mocked, nearly stabbing in the dark, almost joking.

But that made Travis stutter out speechless, blush growing even more red as he tried to dart his eyes away from Larry. “I-I'm not gay! I don't, I would never like a freak like Sal!” 

Larry’s face twisted from shock to a huge disbelief grin on his face. “Wait...no way! I actually struck a cord there. You are gay. You like Sal? Dude, you misunderstand the whole ‘hit on your crush’. It doesn't involve actual hitting.” he joked with a laugh.

Larry was not expecting to be hit square in his nose, causing him to lean over and swear feeling his nose bleed and throb in pain. “Dude the fuck? Calm your shit dude I’m not judging you at all on this.” He knew laughing about it, joking, rubbed Travis the wrong way. If it was Sal here, he would be kinder more patient and understanding while Larry’s humor got the best of him. 

“Fuck off Larry I don't like Sal in the slightest! He’s an ugly disfigured freak. I’m surprised you can even get off with him, weird fucking homos.” Travis spat at Larry. “Only you would love kissing a boyfriend so ugly.”

Larry felt rage boil up into him at his words and the pain to his face was not helping his case. He grabbed Travis by his shirt and yanked him roughly as he glared down at him. “Don't you ever speak of Sal like that! Ever! He is not ugly he’s the most beautiful person I know!” Larry was lifting Travis off the ground hands tight around his button up and for the first time Larry has seen fear across Travis face and he almost looked like he was about to cry. 

“Larry stop! What the hell are you doing?!” came Sally's voice from around the corner. Larry huffed, roughly throwing Travis down as he stumbled on his footing. Travis fell back, not able to catch his feet, falling to the ground and the back of his head hitting the side of the school’s brick wall. He yelped out loudly, and the sound of his skull hitting the brick was unpleasantly loud. “Larry!” Sally scolded and pushed past him and went straight to Travis.

Now Travis was crying, hands shaking from either fear or pain as he reached up to the back of his head, blood meeting his finger tips. “Oh fuck...oh fuck!” Travis began to panic, dread filled Larry’s chest. “Oh shit I’m so sorry I didn't mean-”

“Travis are you okay? Come on, let's get you to the restroom and cleaned up.” Sally was knelled down beside him, calm and collected. He gently reached out to Travis to help him up but Travis swatted at his hands to get away. “Don't fucking touch me!”

Ash stood beside Larry, looking up at him in confusion. She gasped realizing the blood from his nose and that Travis was the one who started the fight, as always. “Larry are you okay?” she asked and stepped closer to him. Smelling the weed and alcohol off of him, growing more confused of the situation.

“I’m fine.” he dismissed her, wiping the blood from his nose on the back of his hand and went up to Sally and Travis. “Dude, Travis I'm so sorry I didn't mean to throw you. Come on we will get you cleaned up.” Larry offered and he could feel Sal’s on edge state towards him. He didn't mean it, he really didn't want to hurt Travis. Regardless of his concern as he stood over the two Sally paid no mind to Larry.

Travis stood to his feet way too quickly, nearly falling over from either the head wound or the alcohol. Sally could smell it off of him instantly, growing more concerned for his bully. He never wished ill of Travis, ever, even after all his abuse. Sally stood up quickly and tried to stop Travis from leaving. “Travis please let us help. You're drunk and bleeding.”

Travis pushed passed Sally with a groan. “Fuck off Sal!” Travis walked away, stumbling uneasy with his hand holding the back of his head. Sally’s heart was racing out of concern, he looked to Larry and saw he was bleeding. “What the hell happened?” he knew his tone was short and aggressive towards Larry.

“He punched me! Then he was talking shit about you, all I did was yell at him. I didn't intend to slam his skull against the brick wall Sal. You know, for you, I’d never lay a hand on Travis.” He couldn't count how many times he wanted to punch Travis but each time he held back because he knew Sal didn't condone such violence. 

Sally glared behind his mask and got close to his friend. “You had him off the ground! ‘Hands off’ my ass. Dude was drinking, he's drunk-” he looked into Larry’s eyes. Red and glazed besides the panic. “Dude what the fuck you're high right now?” Sally shoved at Larry. “Why the hell have you been smoking, at school, at prom? Your mom told you not to do that! We could get in trouble.”

Ash stepped in front of Sal. “Sal, please.” her voice calm and Larry fell silent from the yelling. “Sal I wouldn't hurt him. We were actually drinking and smoking together. Together. It was peaceful until-” he bit his tongue. Should he even tell Sal? Tell him that his bully actually had feelings for him?

“Until what?” Sally spat, arms crossed. “Who started what here. Because either way you both were in the wrong. Alcohol thins blood Lar. Travis needs to be checked out by someone.” 

Larry sighed and bit his bottom lip. “Until I found out Travis likes you. Has a crush on you. He punched me, when I made a joke about it...and...laughed. But I didn't mean to make fun of him, I was shocked! He punched me because I figured it out.”

A silence fell over the group. The edge Sally was caring on himself towards the other finally fell. Travis liked him? His mind went back to the note he had found in the bathroom, and it all began to click for him. He shook his head and sighed heavily. “I'm going to go find him. You two stay here. Please, don't get Neil and Todd involved.” Sally nearly begged. He didn't want to get those two involved in this drama on a night that was all for them. Sally went into the direction of Travis to try and find him. 

Ash looked up to Larry and noticed the blood still dripping from his nose. She took his hand and led him back inside the gym. They darted through some of the clustering teens and out into the main hall towards the bathroom. Larry didn't protest as Ash dragged him into the girls restroom where she grabbed a paper towel, wetting it to clean the blood.

He turned his face away from her hand. “Ash you don't need to baby me, I got this.” he turned to face the mirror as he cleaned the blood from his face. He noticed his lipstick was fading on his lips as he cleaned that off as well. Tiredly he took his heels off and leaned against the sink. He wanted to go home, wanted to leave a while ago. He thought he should have instead of trying to be peaceful with Travis for the night. 

Ash frowned, looking worried to Larry. “Lar, did anything else happen?” she asked. Throwing words in the air to see which would stick, what Larry would latch onto. She didn't know what to say but noticed Larry was beyond tired. Could be the weed, the high still lingering in his eyes and the numbness in his fingers. 

Larry shook his head. “No. I was trying to be nice to him...I didn't mean to get him hurt.” Larry spoke truthfully and Ash believed him. Ash stepped close to him and took his hand in hers squeezing it gently. “You like him don't you? Sal that is.”

Larry gave a small huff of a laugh, finding it funny she had to state that it was Sal she was speaking of and not Travis. He would never be into Travis for a million years. “Yeah.” he said with a slow nod. “Have for years but...We’re best friends. He likes you Ash.”

Ash rolled her eyes. “I know that. God, he clams up whenever I’m around.” she laughed a bit. She wasn't dense, she had known for a long time now but never did act any different towards Sal due to it. “He’s a horrible liar.” the two laughed and Larry nodded in agreement. Sally couldn't bluff himself to save his life.

Larry sighed heavily and frowned. “I can't tell Sal for many reasons Ash. We are best friends I can't ruin that.” he confessed as he leaned his head back as he looked up at the ceiling. He was surprised the girls restroom was so quiet. Not filled with girls fixing their hair or make up. He knew the two would get caught in here. Larry would get caught.

“I like Sal, but I know even if we dated we would never be as close as you two. Besides when I graduate...I'm.” Ash sighed and looked away. “I'm moving to the city for college. I haven't told anyone yet besides my parents. That's why I haven't gotten into dating anyone. Sal sweet, I love him, but I Doesn't feel right dating him.” 

Larry looked shocked but smiled warmly to Ash after a moment. “Ash that's great you got into the school you want! You know everyone will be happy for you… Miss you a lot though for sure.” Larry’s gaze softened. “But...Maybe Sal would like to go with you? If you two decided to date I’m sure he’d-”

Ash punched Larry in the arm and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Larry. Shut up. Sally, would never, ever on his life, leave your side. He was- constantly like I mean every five minutes- scanning the crowd for you while we danced. He wasn't there with me. He wanted you there. You fucking dumbass.” Ash gave a warm laugh and Larry smiled maybe a bit of hope on his face.

“I love Sal, but as a friend. I don't want to date right now. I have school and moving to focus on. Sally and you are tied to the hip. I think if you told Sally you have a crush on him, he won't run.” Ash reassured.

Larry rolled his eyes. “It's more than a crush Ash. A crush that has time to simmer for years. I love him, as a best friend, as something more. It's a comfortable love though. I just- don't want it to get awkward or ruin what we have right now. I don't want this to change.” Larry looked as if he was about to cry over the sheer panic of confessing to Sal his feelings. He looked away and moved out of Ash’s hold.

“Come on we need to leave before a herd of girls come in and find a boy in the restroom.” Larry tugged on Ash’s hand and they left together. He knew they had to find Sally and Travis. Feelings could wait, Sally didn't need two confessions in one night. 

Ash looked up at Larry. “I’m driving us home tonight, I hope you know. You fucking dumbass drinking and smoking.” she rolled her eyes at him and playfully pushed at him. “I can't believe Christian goody-two-shoes actually did that with you.”

“Hes obviously not that good and will go to hell with the rest of us.” he spoke lightly with a small smile. It wasn't supposed to come off mean. He didn't hate Travis as much, even though he just punched him in the face. He now knew what was really going on with him, and gave him sympathy for his situation. Larry felt pretty anxious, he just hoped the two were okay wherever they ended up.


	10. All This Violence Makes A Statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you everyone for all the wonderful feed back! This fic is almost finished, just a few more chapters to wrap it up all nicely. I am currently working on a tattoo parlor/flower shop au called Blue Orchid that I am so excited to write! Please check that out, that one is slow burn and will def have smut in it down the road. Sorry this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer.))

Sally had circled the building, went as far as the football field and still there was no sign of Travis. He was beginning to get cold in his dress, he shivered as he made his way into the parking lot, looking among the cars. A few of the cars had teens around them, talking among themselves. Some drinking in failed secrecy. 

He stumbled upon a old beaten up car, with the trunk open. As Sally approached he found Travis leaning inside as if he was grabbing something. “Travis! You're okay thank God.” Sal noticed the blood had gone down the back of his neck, however seemed to clot at the wound and was no longer bleeding which was a good sign. “Travis dude you need to get that looked at.”

Travis leaned back up from the trunk, bottle in hand as he slammed the trunk back down. He drunkenly leaned against the car as he chugged the beer in front of Sal. He was already wasted, and stumbling way more than he had before. Sal had a feeling that was Travis’ third beer. “Fuck off Sally Face.” he slurred out.

“Jesus fuck man.” Sal frowned under his mask as he approached Travis. He just hoped he was too drunk to make a hit at him like he had done with Larry. “Stop drinking Travis please, we need to get you home. We can drive you.”

Travis stumbled off the car and in front of Sal, nearly falling on him as he stood uncomfortably close to Sal. “Fuck no Im not goin’ home to mah dad! Fuck that...fuck that Sal!” he slurred with anger lacing his drunken speech. Sal didn't budge from his spot. 

“Fine, we don't have to go to your place. You can stay at my place.” Sally offered without batting an eye. Yes Travis was his bully, but he was not going to let Travis drive home in this state. If he really didn't want to face his dad he would help him with that too. He knew Lisa and his dad would help Travis. 

“That’s fuckin’ gay Sal- Your boyfrien is gonna get jealous.” Travis slurred as his eyes unsteadily scanned Sal in his dress. Sal felt uneasy under his gaze and backed up. “You even got a frickin’ dick under therr?” Travis laughed, reaching out and grabbing the hem of his dress, tugging it up to try and look.

Sal stepped away and smacked his hand away as hard as he could. Travis groaned out a low and long ow like a kicked puppy. “What the fuck Travis? You're drunk. We are taking you home.” Sal felt unsafe being around Travis like this alone, after what he had just pulled. 

His eyes scanned the parking lot and they were alone. Sally reached and grabbed his phone from within his dress and began to call Larry to come meet them. They needed to get Travis somewhere safe.

Travis grabbed Sal’s wrist. “Who you callin? I'm not goin’ to my dad.” he stated in a low threatening voice. Sal actually began to fear Travis, he had even more unchecked rage in his eyes while drunk. 

“We aren't taking you to your dad’s I promise.” Sal spoke calmly, tried to calm Travis down. “Please let go of me Travis.” his hand forceful around his wrist, if he squeezed any harder he would bruise him. He knew Travis was capable of hurting him, and in this drunken state he had no means of stepping down. Sally heard Larry answer the phone, but Travis was pulling the phone away from Sal’s face. 

“Ah, callin’ you’re fuckin’ boyfrien’ really Sally Faace?” Travis glared at the phone, then his eyes traveled to Sal’s mask and locked eyes with him. The moment Travis caught the first glimpse of fear across Sal’s eyes for the first time, his eyes went darker. Travis grabbed at Sal’s waist, yanking him forcefully closer to him by his dress. “Travis let go of me. Larry, we are in the parking lot.” Sal tried to steady his voice, stay calm for Larry’s sake. But he knew, his best friend was already panicking from what he could hear.

Travis ripped the phone from Sal’s hand, hung up on Larry and discarded the phone on the ground with a drunken throw. “He can’t keep saving yourr asss Sal.” Travis tugged on Sal, grabbing both wrists firmly in his fists as he stumbled backwards against the trunk of the car. The stumbling motion causing Sally to nearly fall on top of Travis. “Now how much of a damn pussy you got under there?” Travis grabbed at the him of his dress again, releasing one hand to do so.

Sally punched Travis across the face, losing his grip enough to let go of Sally. He slipped away from him, once he had his distance away from Travis he realized just how close he had been, how he was nearly on top of Travis. His skin crawled a shiver went down his spine as he choked on a sob from what Travis tried to do, what he was trying to do. “Travis, please stop you’re drunk. You aren’t thinking straight.” Maybe if he continued to stay calm, talk him down, Travis would stop. But that darkness in his eyes...He was drunk, so gone. Everything he had been suppressing was coming from the surface. Rage, hatred, sexual frustration. It scared Sal. He never feared Travis, until he saw he had lost control in his eyes.

Travis laughed. “You’re right, I’m not thinkin’ fuckin’ straight Sally. That’s the whole fuckin’ point, isn’t it huh?” His voice was angry, shaking Sal’s soul in his chest. Sal backed away, but Travis reached out and grabbed his arms forcefully again and pulled him back. “I’m a walkin’, fuckin’ sin on this earth and you are the literal devil Sal.” Hate filled his voice. “My dad goes on about how you a fuckin...fuckin...prophet...fuckin’ puzzle piece...shit Sal, it’s all bullshit.” Travis rambled on and continued to force Sal’s body closer to him, closer to the car. Sally was smaller compared to Travis, and he knew he had no strength. 

“Dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not the devil, just let go of me. Travis stop please.” Sal pulled against his hands, but he only squeezed tighter which caused Sal to squeak out a groan of pain but it seemed like Travis took that noise completely differently. “Travis- Stop-”

Sally didn’t realize how much his heart was pounding until a flash of red rushed in front of his face. He heard a fist against Travis’ face and then his head and body hitting the trunk as he was knocked out instantly. Sally was breathing heavily, but not as hard as Larry who had a murderous gaze in his eyes. “Larry!” Sally exclaimed in shock, but it was laced with disappointment for Larry’s sudden rage, but he was also grateful.

“Sal come on you can't be mad at me for punching his lights out over that! He was touching you he was-” Sally never seen Larry so mad before it almost scared him as much as Travis did. But it was an anger he felt safe with. He took Larry’s hand in his, feeling how he was violently shaking. His hand was still in a tight fist but Sally helped loosen his fingers.

“Larry I'm not mad...thank you.” he whispered. Ash came up to them, she saw it all from a distance as she was trying to keep up with Larry’s running. Ash looked to see Travis, nose clearly broken and knocked out against the trunk of his car. “Holy shit Lar…”

Larry was clasping Sal’s hand tightly, still so much rage in his eyes as he was panting. “Sal did he hurt you? Did he...did he..” 

Sal shook his head. “No Lar he didn't touch me. Well, sexually…” it tasted bitter against his tongue even mentioning what was about to happen. If it wasn't for Larry Travis might have gone as far as molested him, or worse. Sally leaned closer against Larry, finding comfort in his towering height and warmth. He didn't want to budge from his spot.

“Guys, now what? Travis is wiped out!” Ash exclaimed in concern at the unconscious body. “We can't just leave him.”

“I told Travis I’d take him to my place. I’m still going to.” Sally said as he felt both of his friends eyes on him.

“What?! After what he did to you? You want him in your home? Sally no. We can't-”

Sally sharply turned to Larry. “And drop him off home? What do you think his dad would think, finding him drunk and passed out with a broken nose? I don't want to know what his dad would do it him…”

Larry sighed in defeat. Sal had a point, he did crack the code with Travis earlier. How he was getting beaten by his dad. Travis was safer in their care, even though Larry hated every minute helping this creep. He turned to Travis and picked up his limp body off the trunk of his car, Travis making a small faint groan. Well, he wasn't dead and Larry was actually disappointed about that.

“He can stay at my place. I’d rather him be under my watch. I don't want him near you.” Larry carried Travis to his mom’s car. The dance was still supposed to last another hour, but the group had lost interest in the dance long ago. Ash took Larry’s keys as Larry got in the back seat with the unconscious Travis. Sal sat up front with Ash as they silently drove back to the apartments. This would be a mess to explain to Lisa and his dad. So much for a normal prom experience.


	11. Worst Prom Ever

Travis came to once they pulled in. Larry was lucky enough to get Travis to throw up outside of his mom's car, which regardless he had to clean off the pavement later. Ash and Larry helped carry the wasted Travis to the basement. When they entered, Sally felt guilty bringing this dramatic mess home after seeing his dad and Lisa curled up on the couch. Lisa was asleep on his dad’s lap and it clicked for him, that they truly were happy together.

Henry looked to Sal, bearing a smile until it turned into a frown of concern seeing Larry and Ash haul a drunken teen into the apartment with them. Larry hauled Travis into the bathroom before Henry could ask any questions. He looked to Sal and Lisa woke up after hearing Henry’s stern fatherly voice speak. “Sal what is going on?”

“You know that kid Travis? Yeah that's Travis.” Sally started with a heavy sigh. He wanted to get out of this dress and into clothes that covered every inch of his skin.   
“Travis was drinking at prom, did some stupid stuff, but his father is really abusive...we didn't know what he would have possibly done to him. I'm sorry Mr. Fisher, we didn't know what else to do.” Ash spoke for Sal even though she didn't have to. She was worried his dad would get mad at him. 

Henry sighed and got up from the couch with Lisa who shared the same concern on her face. “You did the right thing Sal.” Henry gave an approving nod. 

“Is it okay if he stays here for the night Lisa?” Sal asked, worried that she would say no. Regardless of what Travis did to him, he didn't deserve to get beaten by his dad on top of the damage Larry already dealt him.

Lisa nodded and gave Sal a reassuring smile. “Of course. I’ll make him a bed on the couch.” they could hear throwing up in the bathroom and Lisa sighed heavily. “I’ll go check on them.” she went into the bathroom, where Travis was throwing up and Larry was ignoring Travis as he did.Taking his makeup off as he did.

Lisa saw the blood dried on the back of Travis’ head. “What happened to his head?” She grabbed a wash towel for Travis. Moving Larry out of the way from the sink. 

“I happened.” Larry said with venom to his words. He wasn't regretting any of the harm done to Travis anymore. Larry watched as his mom gave him a sharp glare before helping the drunk teen get the puke off his mouth. She saw the blood and broken nose and made an angry noise. “Larry we are going to have a talk about what you did to him later. I’ll take care of him.” with her tone she didn't even have to tell Larry to leave.

He scoffed however. “He was two seconds away from molesting Sal, So I think it's well deserved.” He said before he stormed out of the bathroom. He didn't mean to slam the door so hard and he could feel his mom flinch on the other side of the door. He would have to apologize for a lot of things later. He went to his room to change, and most importantly cool down.

Sally, Ash, and Henry stood in the living room in silence. Henry could see both kids were exhausted, and knew something went on more than just a bully being drunk. “Me and Lisa will take care of Travis tonight, don't worry about it Sal.” He reached out and gently stroked his son’s shoulder which Sal leaned into the touch, the comfort, so easily. He stepped closer to his dad and hugged him. “I’m sorry I ruined your date night.”

“You didn't ruin anything Sal. Looks like Travis crashed all our dates tonight.” He gave Sally a reassuring smile and a pat on the back before pulling away. “Ash would you like a drive home?” Henry offered and Ash tiredly nodded. “If you don't mind.”

Henry grabbed his jacket, and smiled to Sal who looked like the chaos of the day was finally slowing down but crashing around him all at once. “We’ll talk when I get back. Go relax with Larry while I take Ash home.”

Before the two left, Ash went up to Sal and hugged him tightly. Sal could feel his face heat up under his mask from the embrace. So many different feelings could be felt in the hug. He knew part of it was to comfort Sal after what Travis had done, even though in Sal’s eyes it was mild and not nearly close to what he would call molesting.

“Thank you for such a great night Sal, the drama aside, I had fun.” Ash smiled to Sal and it was warm and genuine. “I love you, get some rest.” the words shocked warmth into Sal’s chest. It was shocking to hear come from Ash. She never said those words to him before, but he knew she didn't mean it romantically. It was a friendship love, but regardless it filled his heart with warmth.

“Love you too Ash.” He watched as his dad left with Ash. Puking could be heard from the bathroom and soft comforting words from Lisa, but Larry’s room sounded quiet. He turned to his room and opened the door. Larry was out of his dress, and into comfy pajamas pants and his Sanity Falls shirt sitting on his bed. However he was hunched over, staring at his hands and his long hair still in perfect curls hid his expression from Sal.

“Larry Face?” Sally asked softly and Larry’s gaze shot up to him and softened into a struggled happy smile. Exhausted sadness across Larry’s face as he stood. “Sally Face “ he echoed, warm and calm.

Sal felt his body stumble up against Larry, face resting against his chest as the weight of the chaos slowed down around him. Emotions crashing into waves of exhaustion. He sighed heavily, melting against Larry’s chest and breathing in his scent. He felt relaxed, finally, but lingering in the back of his mind was how horrible tonight went. 

Larry wrapped his arms around Sally, pressing his face into Sally’s buns on the top of his head. “I’m sorry Sal...My temper got out of hand. Are you okay? You sure he didn't-”

“Stop asking about it.” Sal snapped at Larry, a hand pressed against Larry’s chest as he pulled away. He looked up at Larry. Glad he was back to his normal height without those damn heels. “He didn't touch me sexually. He tried but he didn't. I really don't want to focus on it anymore, okay? Drop it.” his tone was demanding. He didn't want to think about it right now. He just wanted to have some sense of normal.

He wanted to be in Larry’s room alone, safe in his arms, in his bed for the rest of the night. Didn't want to think about the fact that Travis was in the bathroom with Lisa. About to sleep over drunk with a horrible hang over for the morning. Didn't want to talk to his dad or Lisa about what happened.

“Okay...I’ll drop it.” Larry respected and poked at one of the buns on Sal’s head. “You should change.” Sal was not against that as he pulled away completely. He went to Larry’s closet and fished out some pajamas he had stored over at Larry’s but stole one of Larry’s comfy baggy band tees. 

After slipping out of his dress, and into better clothes he took his hair out of their buns and took his mask off once he his nerves finally went down. He joined Larry back on the bed where Larry began to run his fingers through his stressed hair from being up in buns all night. Sal kept his gaze down, away from Larry.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’m sorry I brought Travis here...I just...I couldn't leave him. I couldn't let him drive home. I couldn't just-”

“Sal shush,” Larry said calmly as he had fixed Sally’s hair but still played with it to help sooth his best friend. “I’m not upset you brought him here. You're right. You did the right thing. I’m not even worried about it. I should be apologizing.”

Sal leaned against Larry’s chest. “Why did you leave me and Ash alone? I wanted to dance with you. I wanted you there Larry…” Sally said, his voice cracking with a hint of being very upset that Larry had left in the first place. If he had just stayed, and Sally could have just spent the night dancing and enjoying the company of his friends. Saw Neil and Todd, Maple and Chug enjoy the prom. He hoped they got a good prom out of all of this.

Larry was about to answer when a soft knock came to the door. Sal got off Larry’s chest, throwing his mask back on and opened the door to see Lisa. “I got him all set up on the couch, he’s a sleep and he's all cleaned and patched up.” questions and concerns filled her eyes as he stepped into the room so Travis wouldn't overhear them. She shut the door behind them and the teens felt very intimidated by Lisa’s sudden cornering of them. “Tell me everything that happened.”

“I left Ash and Sally and went outside. I found Travis out there drinking, at first everything was peaceful between us. We argued, he punched me and he was saying some nasty stuff about Sal So I picked him up from his shirt. Sal told me to drop him, so I did and he stumbled back falling and hitting the back of his head on the side of the school.” Larry explained the first wound done to Travis.

“I went to go find Travis after he left. He had gotten more drunk in the parking lot. He had me pinned and when Larry found us he punched him.” Sal didn't want to go into detail about why Travis had him pinned, but Lisa’s eyes softened and he could tell she already knew what that meant. Sal shifted awkwardly beside Larry, rubbing his wrists and showed Lisa the forming bruises. “Travis is my bully and has bullied me for years. But he lashes out because his dad abuses him. I couldn't send him home knowing what his dad could possibly due to him finding him wasted.” Sally pleaded and explained.

Lisa’s tough exterior dropped as she slowly nodded. “You did the right thing Sal, even though I disapprove of you punching him Larry you did the right thing too.” Lisa leaned down and hugged them both and kissed their foreheads. The love she displaced to the both of them made Sally relaxed. He was soaking up any affection handed to him, his nerves were shot and he just wanted to curl up and cry. “Me and Henry are going to talk to Travis’ dad and handle all of this. You two get some rest.” 

Lisa left the room and shortly after Henry had returned. Lisa had found Travis phone in his suit pocket, and had it charging. His phone had several angry text messages from his dad, and missed phone calls and voicemails. When Henry returned they listened to them. In the voicemails they could hear Travis's dad’s booming voice yelling and screaming. Making violent remarks towards his son if he didn't pick up or return home.

It broke both of the parents hearts hearing a parent speak to their son with such violence. Lisa and Henry understood anger and worry, but violence thrusts of getting beaten? Sally was right. Travis was not safe to return home. Henry took the phone from Lisa’s shaking hands. “I’ll call him, explain his son is okay.” 

Henry called the number back, after two rings he was met with violent yelling and cursing directed to Travis. “Travis you little bastard where are you? I told you to be home 30 minutes ago?! If you don't come home right away I’ll take the belt to ya again son!”

Henry felt his words catch in his throat at the threats. He cleared his throat before he spoke firmly. “Mr. Phelps, this is Henry Fisher speaking. Sal’s dad. Your son is with me at the moment. I assure you he’s safe-”

“Fisher?! That demon spawn of a child? Where is my son, I could have you arrested for kidnapping my son!-”

“Mr. Phelps please, I assure you your son is safe. My son Sal found him drunk and passed out at prom. Took him here where he is resting. I can drop him off home by tomorrow morning when he is sober and conscious.” Henry spoke with a new found confidence. Sally and Larry had cracked the bedroom door open to listen. He has never heard his dad talk like that before.

“Tomorrow? Are you holding my son from me? You are kidnapping my son Fisher and I will have the cops called on you!”

“No you listen here!” Henry raised his voice back. “I could have the cops called on you! I have voicemails on Travis phone listing your punishments and abuse you have planned for your son. I can call child services and the police on you tonight. Your son will not be coming home to you tonight until your own temper and anger settles. I know you are a man of worship, a priest of a community. I can destroy your image with one phone call, have your son taken from you in one night. So it is best if you let your son be in our care, he will be home tomorrow morning.” Henry spoke firmly, not budging on his stance on this.

Travis’ father fell silent on the other end of the phone before a low laugh cracked through the cell phone. “Fine, but if you ever believe you have power over me Mr. Fisher you are way over your head. Keep your demonic hell spawn of a son away from mine and we won't have any issues.”

“My son, is no hell spawn. My son was not the one drinking tonight. Goodnight Mr. Phelps.” Henry hung up, hands shaking as he held the phone. Lisa went to his side and gave him a comforting rub to his shoulders. Henry was fuming. “He is not getting his son back.”

“Dude your dad is a badass.” Larry whispered from his spot at the door as they eavesdropped. Sally had caught onto his dad’s final words. The cops wouldn't do anything if his dad called this in. Might get turned around against him if he wasn't careful. He didn't take Mr. Philips threats lightly. 

Sally darted out from the room as he saw his dad about to call 911 from his own phone. “Dad wait, don't call the cops. They won't help I promise it's best to leave it alone.”

Henry and Lisa turned, Henry sighed and frowned. “Sal were you listening in? Sal, we can handle this. Go to bed.”

The police would blame Henry for actually kidnapping Travis even though that was far from the truth. “Dad trust me, I wouldn't take his power threats lightly. Just...don't call. Wait til the morning before you make a decision okay?”

Henry sighed and frowned. He looked at Travis. He was the same age as Sal. Regardless of being Sal’s bully, no kid should be abused at home by their parents. He wanted to make sure Travis went to a safe home. Even though he found Sal’s theory of this town ridiculous he didn't call. “Okay I won't call Sal. Me and Lisa are going to keep an eye on Travis go get some rest.”

Sal hugged them both goodnight, appreciating them both to help as much as they did. He went back to Larry’s room. He wish he could trust the cops, trust anyone in this town for that matter.

Larry was already curled up in bed, he moved the blankets aside for Sal to join him. Sal did not hesitate to glue himself to Larry’s side. He took his mask off and discarded it to the ground tiredly with little to no care. He sighed heavily as he rested against Larry. Larry began to play with Sal’s hair, soothing the other as he melted against him. “Larry I love you.”

Larry felt his heart skip a beat at his words. It wasn't rare for Sally to say, but how he said it this time was sweeter, more heartfelt. Larry thought his emotions for Sal was just reading between the lines that just weren't there. “I love you too bro.” he relied casually, closing his eyes to rest.

Sally let out a soft sigh of frustration before rustling against the blankets. Larry removed his arm, giving Sally a chance to get comfortable but Sally wasn't moving to change positions. He leaned over Larry, eyes unsteady on Larry’s lips before he leaned down and gently placed his lips to Larry’s. 

Larry grew stiff, eyes wide. He didn't get a chance to react, a chance to kiss back. He noticed how gentle his lips were, felt like they were hardly there. He felt the gap that his cleft lip left but he didn't mind in the slightest. Sally had kissed him.

Sally placed himself back down against his chest, not saying or acting anymore past the soft kiss. “Goodnight Larry face.” Larry squeezed Sal against his side, hand rubbing his shoulder in gentle circles. He kissed the top of his head in reassurance. “Goodnight Sally face.”


	12. A Kiss That Never Happened

Larry woke up to the noises of Sally’s gearboy making soft beeping noises as he pressed the buttons. Sal was pressed up against Larry’s pillows as he played. After hearing Larry made a tired deep breath, declaring he was waking up Sal smiled over to him with twisted scarred lips. The same lips that kissed him last night. Larry was staring at those lips in disbelief. Was it a dream?

“Good morning metal head.” 

“Don't you mean sleepyhead?” Larry sat up and rubbed his eyes tired as he yawned. He grabbed his phone to see it was 8 am, on a Sunday. He groaned as he fell back against the pillows. Wanting sleep to take him again. But he knew every well why Sal was up so early. “Travis still here?”

Sal’s eyes focused on the game instantly, lips doing their best to press into a thin line. He nodded stiffly. ‘He’s still asleep. I heard him get up a few times through the night to throw up.” 

“I take it you didn't sleep.” Larry yawned, huddling close to Sal’s warmth. Something unspoken intimate about the act now.

“Do I ever sleep?”

“You have a point.” Larry crawled over Sally’s legs as he got out of bed. It hurt to see him feeling unsafe here because Travis was just a door away. “I gotta piss.” He grumbled, but mainly he wanted to see if Travis was still asleep, or if his mom was along with Henry. When he opened his door he was about to walk out, but he found both Henry and Lisa talking with Travis.

He didn't move from his spot from the door, peering out at them. Henry’s voice was low and firm rumbling in a whisper that Larry could not make out. Lisa was on the other side of Travis, hand gently resting on his lower back like the comforting sweet mother she was. But Larry has never seen Travis be so, submissive. His head was bowed as he avoided making eye contact with either one of them. His head only moving to nod in agreement to what Henry was saying, his hands anxiously picking at his sleeves as he listened to Henry and Lisa speak. He could have sworn he saw Travis crying.

“Dude what is it?” After Larry was standing at the door perfectly still for what felt like a solid minute Sally out his game down and got out of the comfortable warmth. Sitting up right on the bed as if he was about to spring up, or about to run.

Larry closed the door and turned to Sal. “Our parents are talking to Travis. Like, giving him a good long talk.” His voice was a whisper of disbelief.

Sally sprung up like he was preparing himself to do moments ago as he went to the door and peer out as well. He saw what Larry saw and gasped. Lisa and Henry were doing the scolding-parent-duo thing. It seemed to be working. When Sally saw Henry move to stand up he shut the door. 

Shortly after a knock came to Larry’s door and Sally nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked to Larry with confusion. Larry rushed, grabbed Sal’s mask off the floor before he made a mistake of open the door. Sally clasped his mask loosely on his head as he opened the door. He was expecting his dad, not Travis. Head bowed, eyes red from crying.

Sally stood stiffly, hand firm on the door to Larry’s room as he stared at Travis. His heart was speeding in his chest. Travis took a deep breath, which came out shaky and broken. “Sal, I’m sorry about last night. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I don't remember everything from last night… I remember pieces. Pieces of me..” his hands went to Sal’s bruised wrists, Sal shifted awkwardly under his gaze. He wanted to pull his wrists away but noticed Travis began to tear up. Well he definitely regretted what he did.

“You don't have to forgive me. I'm not asking for forgiveness. Just...Thank you, for always treating me well when I never deserve it.” As he spoke, Larry stood protectively behind Sally, as Henry did the same behind Travis. He had his coat on, keys in hand but how he held them seemed more like a knife. Holding Travis to knife point to apologize to his son.

“I won't ever hurt you again Sal-” His head was lowered, not looking Sal in the eye. Henry cleared his throat and Travis’ gaze shot up, looking Sal straight in the eyes. Watery red, he looked so broken. As if years of holding back finally had finally shattered around him revealing how Travis is just a scared, hurting, suppressed teenager with a horrible home life. “Sal I will never bully, touch you, harass you, even speak to you again.”

“Whoa dude you don’t have to go that far.” Sally put his hand up to Travis’ dramatic apology. He did believe he meant it, but he didn’t have to go as far as never speaking to him again. “I will not trust you, until I see you have made changes towards your behavior towards me and the rest of my friends. But dude, let's just move on...okay?” Sal couldn’t just say he forgave him, not that easily. It was a work in progress and at least it was the first step. Sally held his hand out to Travis, Travis looking at him like he was about to get slapped but eyes were locked onto the bruises for sure. He knew Travis wasn’t thinking about his concern of bruising Sal, after all he’s punched him before. It was the reason why, the actions that led to those bruises, that freaked Travis out. Sally sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Friends?”

“Wait- You want me to be your friend, just like that?” Travis said in disbelief.

“I mean, you aren’t apart of this group or anything. Not my best friend, but we can start with friends, a sort of tolerance. Just keep your word.” Sally added and Travis reached out and shook Sally’s hand. “Yeah sure, friends.”

“Good, now come on Travis.” Henry spoke up and Sally saw the fear come across Travis’ face knowing he was going straight home to his dad. He noticed that Lisa was also going with them both, and knew those two wouldn’t just drop Travis off at his doorstep without having a long stern talk to Father Phelps himself. He hoped whatever the hell Henry said to Travis, worked on Phelps as well. Once they left Larry let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. “Fucking Christ, I never thought I’d live to see the day of Travis apologizing to you.”

Sal was also stunned, shrugging and taking his mask off once everyone had left. “I saw it happening during like, I dunno high school reunion, after he realized his behavior was unjust and it began to eat at his consciousness throughout his middle-aged life.”

Larry scoffed out a laugh at his words. “You put a lot of thought into that Sal. What do you think he’s gonna become by that time?” 

Sal shrugged. “I see it playing out kinda like back to the future, where I’m like the loser dad who becomes the cool rich dad, and Travis is stuck cleaning my car.” Larry laughed, shaking his head as he worked on making two cereal bowls for the two of them. Sally sat himself up on Larry’s table after the taller male made him a bowl. “You’re so fucking weird Sal.”

Sally swung his legs on the counter, head bobbing side to side as he happily ate. Larry found it amazingly adorable, staring up at him with a soft warm gaze and smile. A gentle blush across his cheeks. He didn’t know if he should bring up the kiss now, or...never. His eyes darted away after Sally gave him a glare. “Dude, don’t watch me as I eat. It’s weird.” Sally looked away, feeling uneasy as Larry watched him. He was self conscious eating without his mask. He tilted his head down as his messy hair hid his face, tangled from sleeping last night. 

Larry bit his tongue on what happened last night, even on his staring. The rest of the day, the two hung out as normal and waited for their parents to return back after dropping Travis off. They returned an hour and a half later, Henry looked exhausted and pissed. He gave a warning to Sal, that if he ever saw Travis with any bruises, to let him know. Sal felt his chest tighten, Henry was going to fight for Travis’ safety. Against Father Phelps, who was probably more powerful than he was letting off. Sally theorized he probably ran the entire cult at this point. Religion was a messy gross thing.

Larry never brought up the kiss, and neither did Sal throughout the rest of the weekend. The four of them had dinner together, talked of small things, light happy things. Avoiding the topic of Travis, of prom, and for Larry and Sal it was the kiss they had shared. Larry thought maybe he had been dreaming, but he knew he wasn’t dreaming. Sal had kissed him, and neither one of them talked about it. Maybe Sal did it out of emotional stress. After all, he did like Ash and he knew it. Maybe Sally regretted it. They parted their ways for the night, Henry and Sal going back to their apartment.

When Sal went back to his bedroom, he got ready for bed, unable to fall asleep so easily as he was a mess of emotions. The kiss was lingering in his mind as much as it did for Larry. He knew he had a crush on Ash, still did, but he couldn’t deny what he had seen, and experienced the last few days between Larry. Sally saw the puzzle pieces fall into place, how Larry did everything to defend Sal around Travis. How he couldn’t bare being away from Larry, even when he was alone dancing with Ash, like he always wanted. He liked Ash, but he loved Larry. After Ash said she loved him, something clicked in his chest with her words. It wasn’t romantic, it was friendship but he needed to hear it, and wanted to hear it. He was fixated on her, wanting closeness with Ash, and it was a crush that formed out of it. He knew the crush was only blinding him from his true feelings.

He was in love with Larry, and he meant that kiss. But maybe he read everything wrong? Every once of affection between them wrong? What if Larry was just comfortable, as his best friend, to show him such affection? What if Ash, actually loved him? The fact that Larry never brought it back up throughout the day he thought maybe Larry regretted it. Avoiding it for a reason. Sal felt his chest tighten and squeeze as he choked back tears. Maybe the kiss, was too much. Kissing his face, too much.

He ignored the tears trying to rip through his chest, through his throat as he focused on calming his breathing to soon fall asleep. He’d go back to friends with Larry. Continue to act like nothing happened. Because, for anyone concerned, nothing did happen.


	13. Lingering Kisses

It was Monday, and it was hard to pull himself out of bed. He had woke up to his alarm, snoozed it but didn’t fall back asleep. He laid, wide awake but was unable to move. He knew this feeling all too well. It was clockwork, it was depression. Sal looked to the time, as it ticked one more minute passed the time he should be halfway ready for school. He heard the crack of static come from his walkie as Larry’s voice rang through it. Filling the cold, empty room with a small lived spark of life. “Yo Sally face, we walking together?”

Sally sighed, pulling himself out of bed finally. He threw on his normal red jeans, and a baggy black hoodie he planned to hide himself in all day. “Yes Larry face, why would I not? I’ll meet you out front.” He knew his voice sounded monotone, lifeless and distant because that was how he was feeling. He grabbed his meds and took them. This would be the worst time to go cold turkey on them while in the middle of a depressive episode. After dressing in the most basic clothing, kept his hair down too lazy nor did he care to put his hair up, he went out to meet Larry at the front doors of the apartments.

“I don’t need to see your face to know you look like shit.” Larry said, concern twisting his brows over his eyes that seemed to have darker bags underneath them this morning. Maybe Larry didn’t sleep either. He assumed he probably had nightmares about kissing his face. 

“Gee, thanks bro. I love the compliments you give me.” Sal said in a short tone, coming off as on edge which he was. Sally tried to play it off as joke but it did not come off that way and Larry stiffened as they walked. They tried to have small talk as they walked together, which worked, kinda. But mostly the walk to school was quiet and awkward between the two of them. Sal felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest due to anxiety over prom night. He shouldn’t have kissed Larry. He felt the tension between them. It felt like Larry was even walking beside him farther away than normal. A distance that was emotional, but also becoming physical. It pained Sal to see this distance come out of nowhere.

By the time lunch rolled around, the two still sat next to each other. Sal remembered how Larry kissed the top of his head goodnight, confused as to how he could read that wrong. He was playing through every interaction they had. And all of a sudden, there was distance? It felt like Larry was actively trying not to touch him as they sat there. Sometimes their arms bumped into each other, legs pressed against one another under the table. But no contact. 

Todd seemed to be in a pretty good mood though, talking to Ash about how well prom went and how romantic it was with Neil. “After the dance we drove up to this cliff that looked over the town and sat on his hood and looked at the stars and lights. It was really nice, It was exactly what I wanted from the night and more.”

Ash smirked, wiggling one eyebrow up at Todd. “Oh, more you say? Did you two fuck?” Ash leaned in and winked at Todd as he explained their night. Todd’s cheeks heated up at her words and he looked back at his homemade lunch. “I mean- it was prom night.” He didn’t deny it, despite his cheeks being bright red he found no shame in the fact that he had sex.

Ash laughed and smiled wide. “Aww that’s so cute, you lost your virginity on prom night!” She teased Todd which he glared at her with unimpressed eyes. He smirked however, with his own mischievousness spelled across his features. “Who said it was my first time?”

Ash gasped, leaning in closer to Todd with a big grin on her face. “Since when?” She whispered sharply as if it was a secret, and it wasn’t a secret anymore. Todd rolled his eyes at her and pushed at her shoulder to get her from leaning closer to him. “Since I didn’t discuss my sex life to you. It’s not a big deal guys. So, how was your guys prom night?” Todd changed the subject and focused on the two boys at the table who were unnaturally quiet today. He was expecting some sort of dick joke from Larry, or any other sexual remark but was shocked he was quietly leaning over his sketchbook.

“Weird. Bad. I’d rather not talk about it.” Sal said with a weak shrug. He glanced at Larry, and Todd caught onto the glance giving them a questionable look. Ash however was more than willing to talk about what happened. “Oh Larry beat the fuck out of Travis! He was a drunken creep that night. He was making moves on Sal like some pervert and Larry knocked him out in one punch.”

Sal glared at Ash. “Ash, I said I didn’t want to talk about it.” His tone was firm, and assertive. He was done thinking about what happened. 

“Dude, you punched Travis? Good for you Larry! He deserves a taste of his own medicine.” Todd added and Larry sighed heavily. “Guys, if Sal says he doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to talk about it. Drop it.” Larry backed Sally up. Even though there was still an odd tension between them, Larry still had his best friend’s back no matter what. After speaking he went back to sketching and keeping his head down.

Todd frowned, looking at the two like they both grew two new heads, or better yet, new personalities. “Okay, I’ll drop it. But what is going on between you two? You two are acting really stiff...Like, closed off from each other. Did Travis do-”

Sally sighed aggressively hard. “Todd, Travis didn’t do anything. Travis and I, are actually fine. He won’t be bugging any of us anymore. And me and Larry- are...Fine. Just...drop it.” His words didn’t reassure Todd in the slightest, only gave him more questions. Now Ash looked confused.

“You and Travis? Fine…? Wait, you two are buddy-buddy now?” Ash scoffed in disbelief and rolled her eyes. “Travis doesn’t have a good bone in his body, after what I saw him pull on you Sal. You can deny it all you want, but Travis did harass you-”

Sal stood up from the table, grabbing his backpack and leaving without saying a word. He wasn’t going to sit there, rethinking, reliving prom night. He was thankful good came from it for Neil and Todd. He didn’t want to hear about Travis, good or bad. He honestly wanted to believe Travis was going to change, and wanted to step away from their constant toxic talk about Travis. He knew he would have to sit down and actually explain what happened that following morning to Todd and Ash for them to understand.

But Travis was not the one he was worried over. He was worried over Larry. Every silence between them, every closed off behavior Larry gave him was crushing his heart. He felt suffocated, his heart and lungs getting crushed by every subtle movement Larry made. He felt so much regret for kissing Larry it was eating him alive, eating him from the inside out. He had to step away before he snapped.

Larry glared at Ash as he stood up quickly. Putting his sketchbook away, and grabbing his backpack as well. “I told you to drop it.” He snapped in a low voice, before turning to following to find Sally. It took Larry a minute to find Sal, luckily he found him in the courtyard in the back by the teacher lounge. He was sitting under one of the trees where he looked to be crying. His mask was up, on the top of head as he buried his face in his arms.

Larry went up to him, getting down on his knees in front of Sal, he heard him crying and gently reached out and touched his arm. “Sal?” He gently spoke. He didn’t know what to say to him, he felt lost with words. His hands gently rubbed Sal’s arms as he was curled around himself.

Sal’s face sprung up from his arms, he was met with Sal glaring at him, trying to clean his face of his tears so Larry wouldn’t look at him. He moved away from Larry and pulled his mask back down, and it stabbed Larry in the heart with that action. Sally trusted to cry in front of him, to show his face. The sudden change hurt. “We need to talk about the kiss.” Sal spoke, his voice low and distant as he looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.

Larry nodded as he leaned back on his legs, taking a deep breathe. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“Did you hate it? You...You aren’t- I thought you liked me. I assumed wrong obviously.” Sally spat, curling himself into a ball even tighter. Arms hugging his legs close to his chest. Larry never noticed how small Sally really was until he saw him make himself into a ball like this. He’s never seen Sal this hurt. This entire time, he thought Sal didn’t want to talk about it. Sal thought he didn’t want talk about it. Oh god this was stupid mess. 

“Sal I thought you didn’t want to talk about it. Fuck Sal, I love you so much.” Larry reached out and took one of Sal’s hands that was hugging himself close. He squeezed his hand, and kissed his knuckles. He let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “You didn’t bring it up. So I thought you might have regretted it. Don’t you like Ash?”

“I thought I liked Ash! But I love you. I’m in love with you Larry.” Sal let out another choked sob, he punched Larry in the arm, it wasn’t hard or to be mean, it was playful with a hint of irritation. “You asshole, I thought you didn’t want to talk about it because I’m-I’m gross! Dude, I’m gross and I kissed you.”

Larry tried to hold back a laugh, but he just busted up laughing at how ridiculous they both were acting. Sally slowly began to giggle, it slowly turning into a serious of laughs as well. “We are both dumbasses.” He sighed heavily.

Larry reached over to Sal, unbuckling his mask as he removed it. Larry still had a smile on his face from laughing, but Sal went stiff with confusion as he stared at Larry. Their tension was still there, but it was no longer the anxiety induced tension, it was deeper, it was warm and so much more. “Sal, you are not gross. Never will be to me.” Larry tilted Sally’s face up, out of his arms and leaned in to kiss his scarred lips. Larry closed his eyes as he kissed him, feeling Sal kiss back he pushed against him more until both of their lips parted. It was nervous, Larry could feel Sal’s lips shake nervously as their lips moved together. It was passionate, but slow, cautious. Kissing like this was foreign for them both, and right when Larry felt the kissing was getting more passionate, close to becoming frantic and turn into more than just gentle caresses he pulled away slow. A smile on his lips, gently giggling. He kissed Sal, he kissed his best friend.

He wanted to chase the feeling. He wanted more but held back from just tackling Sal with kisses and make outs. Sally let out a whine at the loss of contact. His eyes were so soft, looked blissful as he slowly reopened them. He bit lip as he blinked his eyes,his expression was soft but shifted to frustrated quickly. He reached out and punched Larry in the arm, hard this time. “You fucking ass why didn’t you tell me you had feelings for me?!”

“Ow! Hey, chill man!” Larry laughed, pulling away like he was actually in pain. He sighed heavily with a nervous smirk on his face. “I didn’t tell you because I was scared...Scared you wouldn’t like me back, and if you didn’t like me back...Things would change between us.”

“Change? Really, like what?” Sally scoffed in disbelief. Larry was his best friend he never saw their relationship changing for the worst. Today was the first time they ever really fought, and when it got bad and felt like it was spiraling out of control and it was out of lack of communication.

“Well I dunno, maybe you wouldn’t sleep in my bed anymore? You’d go back to changing in the bathroom. You’d never cuddle with me. Fuck it, maybe not even hug me. Or worse, you’d never let me see your face again. That, I wouldn’t be able to live with.” Larry confessed his concerns finally.

Sally scoffed and looked away, the red scars turning shades much darker at his words. His lips twisted into a shy smirk, he was flattered but trying to hide it however was failing at it miserably. “Wait- you’d miss my face? And you think I’d do that if I didn’t feel the same? Lar…” Sally relaxed his body, coming out from his curled up position and took Larry’s hand.

“Yes I’d miss your face. I love you, all of you Sal.” Larry reached out with his free hand, stroking Sal’s cheek feeling the scars and the indent left from the lack of bone under his flesh. He loved him for who he was as a person, for being his best friend, for everything he was. He was more than this face, and loved him past it. He leaned in and gave him another soft kiss, feeling Sal chase after it as he pulled away. If they weren’t at school, he would be making out with him. His heart longed for more contact with Sal but he held back.

“I also didn’t tell you because of our parents…” As Larry brought this up, Sally sighed like he just remembered. How he had been staring at Larry’s lips wanting more of them, quickly left and he looked at Larry in the eyes with a deeper concern. 

“Your dad is dating my mom. They both have been so lonely, for too long… I know they haven’t talked to us about it, but it’s obvious. If they get married-”

“We’re brothers.” Sal finished his sentence and sighed heavily. He leaned up against the tree, head looking up to the sky in defeat. “Step brothers, but yeah...That’s a little bit complicated.”

Larry nodded, standing up from his spot. He helped Sal up from the ground. “I don’t know how the conversation will go. ‘Mom, step dad, I’m gay and I’m fucking my step brother.’ Yeah that would not go over well.”

Sal blushed and pushed at Larry, his mind going straight to what it would be like having sex with Larry “Well no duh, if you word it that way you dweeb!” He laughed it off but he still looked stressed. He took Larry’s hand and squeezed it. “I want to be with you Larry. I want to kiss you. Like, all the time now. I mean- our parents aren’t married yet? And, they don’t need to know. I think we can bluff a lot better than our parents are trying to do.” Sally sounded hopeful as he stepped closer to Larry. He wanted to be closer to him, feel his warmth. Fall into his arms, hear his heartbeat. He had a feeling, that no matter what they did, their love would be short lived if they liked it or not.

Larry pulled Sally closer, leaning down and kissing his lips gently. He was already abusing the fact he could kiss Sally right now. There were so many times Larry wanted to kiss him but never could bring himself too. He now wanted to make up for all that lost time. “They don’t need to know.” Larry smirked, agreeing with Sal to keep it as a secret. He was not at all against that idea. That way, their parents were happy, and so were they.

“Just, normal brotherly love.” 

Larry groaned and pushed Sal away from him. “Aaand you ruined it.” He rolled his eyes as Sally laughed at his own horrible joke and Larry’s reaction. Larry sighed, leaning down in defeat as he kissed Sal one more time. “Okay put your mask back on. It’s almost time to go to class.”

Sally strapped his mask back on, thankful no one had came outside and saw him without it on. He took Larry’s hand shamelessly and walked closer to him. This felt right. It felt like nothing had changed, besides the fact they were comfortable to kiss now. “Should we tell Ash and Todd?”

“I mean, the fact we just left them, both pissed off at them. I feel like we gotta explain something here.” Larry said and squeezed Sal’s hand. “We need to explain the Travis thing, because I know that’s making you beyond uncomfortable. Maybe...We should try, I dunno. Offer him some time to hang out?” Larry hated how that sounded coming from his mouth.

“Baby steps.” Sal gently patted at Larry’s arm as they walked back inside. “I need to talk to the others about it before we ever get to that point.” The bell rung as they walked in. Well, that explaining would have to be saved for another day. 

Sal and Larry let go of each other’s hands. Really wanted to kiss each other but held back by doing something so intimate in the middle of the school halls where their peers were filling in around them. “See you after class Larry face!” Sal said as he went towards his classroom.

“See ya Sally face.” Larry had a huge grin on his face as he walked to class. Sal and him were dating. In secret. But dating no less and he couldn’t be happier that he finally was able to kiss him. All Larry and Sal could think about all day was about their kisses, ignoring both their classes as they were both lost in the clouds over it. Daydreaming about kissing after school when they got back to the apartments.

Even though prom was a mess, from start to finish, of emotions and drama. At least a few good things came from it. Neil and Todd got the prom night they always wanted, Travis would no longer bully Sal or anyone in their group after whatever ‘death threats’ his dad told him, and Sally and Larry were more than best friends, more than brothers. His mind lingering on the comforts of Larry’s lips as the day went on, comforts of his warmth, comforts of him as a whole. In the end, prom wasn’t really that bad of an idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((OKAY so this the end of this fic. HOWEVER!!! I have a second half of it started called Secrets Behind Closed Doors, going into their dating relationship more, and is where you will find all the smut for this story line. So enjoy!))


End file.
